Sólo Mirame
by Tsumetai Yuki
Summary: Makoto dirigió su mirada hacia el frente,apretó los puños con fuerza al observar lo que ocurría adelante,¿Qué le sucedía?,solo eran Rin y Haru platicando como siempre…Makoto se detuvo de repente al observar a Haru sonreír a Rin,abrió los ojos atónito,esa sonrisa era diferente,¿Porque solo con Rin?,los demás siguieron caminando,apretó los puños,bajo la cabeza, -Sólo Mirame-susurro.
1. Chapter 1

**.**

 **¿Qué es el amor?**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Sentimiento**_ **relacionado con el** **afecto** **y el** **apego** **, resultante y productor de una serie de** _ **actitudes, emociones y experiencias**_ **.**

 **O eso dice el diccionario, pero el amor ¿Sólo es esto?.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **El amor puede ser esa felicidad al ver algo que te gusta, sentir un inexplicable sentimiento de emoción al comer tu comida favorita o ver tus series preferidas…**

 **El amor puede ser ese cariño de un grupo de amigos que hacen lo que más les apasiona, el amor de una familia al saberse unida..**

 **El amor puede ser ese inexplicable deseo de proteger a una persona sin importar que, o ese pensamiento egoísta de querer estar siempre a su lado.**

 **.**

 **O eso es lo que muchos dicen, para mí es ese sentimiento cálido al observar a esa persona especial sonreír, y el querer que sea feliz aún si no es a tu lado.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hay muchas personas que tienen el privilegio de experimentar este sentimiento y que sea correspondido de la misma forma…**

 **Por otro lado estamos las personas que amamos en secreto y estamos condenados a quedar atrapados en ser sólo amigos.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Los rayos del sol se colaban por las blancas cortinas, avanzaban lentamente hasta acariciar ese suave cabello castaño, para luego llegar a esos ojos esmeralda los cuales estaban cerrados, al sentir los rayos del sol acariciar sus ojos los abrió lentamente para volverlos a cerrar, al acostumbrarse a estos logró abrir completamente sus ojos.

Observó detenidamente el blanco techo lleno de diminutas partículas de polvo, observaba como estas descendían y ascendían a antojo propio, para luego desaparecer y aparecer en un diferente lugar, como si se pudieran tele transportar a diferentes sitios, siempre tuvo la infantil sospecha de que esas diminutas partículas tenían inteligencia propia, muy absurdo lo sabía, soltó una leve risa, burlándose de si mismo, pero nada podía hacer, esa era su forma de pensar y no lo cambiaría por nada.

-Makoto, cariño-escuchó la suave voz de su madre atrás de la puerta-Es hora de levantarse o llegarás tarde para ir con Haru-chan.

Es cierto hoy debía pasar por Haru antes de ir al colegio, suspiro cansado, luego de un tiempo de mirar el techo lentamente se levantó de la cama, se dirigió al baño, mientras caminaba se iba quitando la ropa, al llegar al baño entró a la ducha, sentía el agua fría recorrer su cuerpo en una relajante danza, cerró la llave y se concentró en la tarea de secar su cuerpo, camino hacia el espejo del baño y se observó por unos minutos, Makoto tenía pequeñas ojeras marcadas debajo de sus ojos, su rostro estaba un poco pálido y cansado, su mejilla estaba un tanto morada y su labio estaba roto, suspiro, lavo la cara hasta que logró disimular su mala presentación.

Se vistió lentamente, cuando ya estuvo listo con su uniforme puesto, tomó su bolso y salió de su habitación, podía escuchar las felices risas de Ran y Ren, el sonido de las ollas chocar cuando su madre las tomaba, las tranquilas voces de sus padres conversando por sobre el sonido del televisor, sonrió un poco, vaya que eran felices, se fijó en el reloj, mierda se le iba a hacer tarde, bajo corriendo las escaleras mientras rompía con todo ese sonido familiar.

-Makoto buenos días-saludó su papá.

-¡Oni-chan!, juega con nosotros-sus hermanos comenzaron a correr en su dirección, Makoto los esquivo y siguió alistándose.

-Lo siento voy a llegar tarde-habló terminando de ponerse los zapatos, les regaló una sonrisa y acaricio sus cabezas, se despidió de su familia y salió de la casa.

Makoto caminaba tranquilamente, sabía que no tenían mucho tiempo como así sabía que igualmente llegarían tarde, además el día de hoy no tenía ganas de ir al colegio, subió las escaleras con un poco de rapidez, escuchó un tierno maullido y regreso en sus pasos, acaricio al blanco gato y siguió con su camino, luego de caminar un poco más llego a la casa de Haru, tocó el timbre como todos los días, después de unos minutos lo volvió a hacer, suspiro, rodeó la casa y se dirigió a la puerta trasera.

-Con permiso-dijo al entrar, camino hasta llegar a la puerta del baño, al abrir esta abrió sus ojos sorprendido, se acercó a la bañera para asegurarse y nada, Haru no estaba ahí, salió del baño y lo busco por toda la casa, sin embargo no lo encontró, definitivamente Haru se había ido sin él.

-Por lo menos pudo ir a buscarme-susurro, bajo su rostro deprimido, soltó un suspiro y salió de la casa.

No se molestó en caminar más rápido, sabía que ya no llegaba para las primeras clases, se pasó buscando a Haru por toda la casa por media hora, ningún profesor lo dejaría entrar, en el camino iba pateando piedras, se sentía demasiado aburrido, al llegar al colegio lentamente se dirigió a su salón, cuando iba a tocar la puerta se detuvo, lo mejor sería no hacerlo, no valía la pena, dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar, debía ir a algún lugar donde no lo encontrarán fácilmente, decidió ir a la azotea ya que fue el único lugar que se le ocurrió, cuando al fin llegó, se acostó en el suelo, observaba el cielo despejado, con alguna que otra esponjosa nube resaltando en el celeste de este.

Makoto escuchó a su estómago gruñir en protesta por no haber sido alimentado en lo que llevaba de día, se sentó y tomo su mochila, la abrió y comenzó a buscar su almuerzo, después de unos minutos de no haberlo encontrado, sacó sus cosas desesperado para darse cuenta que no lo había recogido, su estómago volvió a gruñir, revisó las bolsas de su pantalón, tampoco había traído su billetera ni celular, suspiro fastidiado, de mala gana regresó sus cosas a su mochila, se levantó y se acercó a la baranda, apoyo su barbilla en esta, se quedó observando el paisaje, los árboles de Cerezo se mecían suavemente por la sutil brisa, el agua cristalina de la piscina se le hizo muy tentadora, los pétalos cayendo a la piscina se le hizo una bella imagen, una hermosa sonrisa se coló por su rostro.

Makoto se enderezo rápidamente, dio varios pasos hacia atrás, se dio la vuelta y comenzó a correr, tomó la mochila del suelo, azotando la puerta para cerrarla Makoto salió de la azotea, bajo corriendo las escaleras, corría por los pasillos tratando de que no lo descubrieran, al salir de los edificios Makoto aumentó la velocidad, la sonrisa aún no se borraba de su rostro, conforme más rápido corría más grande era su sonrisa, al vislumbrar la piscina su velocidad aumentó todavía más, entró rápidamente hasta llegar al vestidor, comenzó a quitarse la ropa hasta quedar en traje de baño, ahora entendía porque Haru lo hacía, metió desordenadamente la ropa al casillero, salió corriendo del vestidor y de un clavado entró a la piscina.

Comenzó a nadar lentamente, de espaldas como siempre, observó el mismo cielo de hace unos minutos sólo que este se le hacia más hermoso, sonrió aún más, cuando ya hubo calentado un poco comenzó a nadar más rápido, su corazón se estrellaba emocionado contra sus costillas, podía sentir la emoción y la adrenalina recorrer todo su cuerpo, haciendo que cada brazada y patada sea más potente que la anterior, sentía su cabeza y pensamientos en total paz y tranquilidad, lo cual hace días no conseguía.

.

.

.

Después de un tiempo de estar nadando Makoto solo se concentró en flotar, todo su ser se encontraba relajado, lo cual agradecía al agua por ese avance, el sentir la fría agua debajo de él se le hacia una emocionante sensación, el poder observar esa hermosa vista le alegraba mucho, hacía un mes que no había paz dentro de su cabeza, las ojeras marcadas debajo de sus ojos eran la prueba suficiente, también su demacrada imagen, sin embargo al parecer nadie se había enterado aún, ni siquiera Haruka, quién fácilmente podía leerlo.

Makoto sacudió fuertemente su cabeza tratando de alejar cualquier pensamiento que no fuera el de nadar, se sumergió rápidamente, volvió a nadar a toda velocidad, sus brazadas las hacia con más fuerza logrando que el impulso fuera mayor, las patadas eran más potentes y veloces, quería ser rápido, quería mejorar, quería ser uno con el agua, quería aceptarla y que está lo aceptará a él, era lo único que cruzaba por su cabeza.

No se iba a rendir, iba a seguir intentando hasta que el agua quisiera aceptarle, para así poder estar con él, sus brazadas y patadas tomaron más fuerza, su corazón latía rápidamente con mucha emoción, trataba de estar en armonía con todo a su alrededor, abrió los ojos con felicidad recorriendo todo su ser, podía observar a su alrededor diferentes tipos de peces de diferentes colores nadando, también delfines y orcas nadando en sincronía, también habían tortugas marinas de distintos tamaños, pero lo que más destacaban eran los bellos delfines, sonrió suavemente, también habían pulpos, arrecifes de coral, era muy parecido al paisaje que vio con Haru cuando eran niños, incluso estaba Haru ahí, cerró sus ojos y agrando su sonrisa.

Un momento, ¿¡Que hacía Haru ahí?, Makoto abrió enormemente los ojos muy sorprendido, abrió la boca atónito, lo que ocasionó que le entrará agua a esta, colocó sus manos cubriéndola en un intento desesperado, como si de un relámpago se tratase todo se fue desvaneciendo como si nunca hubiera existido, rápidamente nado hacia la superficie y se acercó a la orilla, tosía fuertemente tratando de sacar el agua que había tragado y de recuperar el aire, su respiración era muy acelerada y un tanto desesperada, colocó los brazos en la acera y apoyo su cabeza en estos, quizás sólo fue su imaginación.

-La falta de sueño debe estar volviéndome loco-susurro para si mismo.

-¿Estás bien Mako-chan?-escuchó una voz arriba de él, su cuerpo se tenso, levanto la mirada con precaución, se paralizó al observar el rostro de un caballo que donde se supone debían estar los ojos sólo había cuencas vacías y ensangrentadas, todo empeoró al sentir una delgada y fría mano colocarse en su hombro.

-¡AAAHHHHHHHHH!-gritó y retrocedió de inmediato hasta chocar con el otro extremo de la piscina.

-Jajajaja, Mako-chan eres tan gracioso-Nagisa se había quitado la máscara, se revolcaba en el suelo tomándose el estómago, Makoto observaba a su alrededor tratando de unir las piezas, un Nagisa muerto de la risa, (XD), un Haruka cerca de donde él estaba hace unos segundos con la mano extendida mirándolo extrañado, suspiro cansado al comprender lo que sucedió, se acomodó los gogles y se volvió a sumergir.

Esta vez sus brazadas y patadas eran rápidas pero tranquilas nada comparadas a las veloces y potentes de hace un rato, el susto que se llevó le quitó toda tranquilidad y armonía que había conseguido, al sentir a su estómago protestar por la falta de atención de ese día decidió que era hora de tomar un descanso, nado hacia la orilla y salió lentamente de la piscina, sinceramente quería seguir nadando pero su estómago no le permitía concentrarse.

Al ir caminando hacia la banca sintió una mirada penetrante en su persona, busco tranquilamente esa mirada y se encontró con unos hermosos ojos azules zafiro mirándole atento, una sonrisa se posó en su rostro, Haru lo observaba desde las escaleras de la piscina, apresuro el paso hasta llegar al otro extremo, aún con su sonrisa se acercó al azabache

-Buen trabajo, Haru-chan-Makoto extendió su mano, Haru lo miro unos segundos hasta que decidió tomar la mano de Makoto.

-Ya te dije que no me digas "chan"-habló cansado, mientras salía de la piscina con ayuda de Makoto.

-Si, tienes razón-Haru lo observó, desde la mañana tenía miles de preguntas rondando en su cabeza sobre Makoto, suspiro y se decidió por hablar con él.

-Makot-fue interrumpido por un grito en la lejanía.

-MAKOTO TACHIBANA VENGA EN ESTE MISMO INSTANTE-Haru observó como Makoto se tensaba para luego suspirar, soltó su mano rápidamente y fue corriendo a los vestidores.

Makoto se vestía lo más rápido que le era posible, mientras salía de los vestidores se iba amarrando la corbata, seguía al profesor que le había llamado, sabía que era muy poco probable el que no lo descubrieran así que ya se había hecho la idea, aunque no pensaba que fuera tan pronto, caminaba tranquilamente con las manos envueltas en vendas dentro de sus bolsillos y su uniforme impecable con una que otra arruga, observaba la ancha y regordeta figura de el profesor, era bajito y calvo, siempre andaba con un pañuelo siendo restregado por su sudoroso rostro, el profesor Bahiro no era una persona con la que quisieras tener problemas, suspiro cansado, sabía que su día no podía mejorar, fue un iluso al creer eso.

-Camine más rápido Tachibana, no tengo todo el día-decía el más pequeño mientras se limpiaba el rostro.

-Hai Bahiro-sensei-sin embargo no aumentó de velocidad, de hacerlo dejaría al pobre enano atrás.

.

.

.

Después de un tiempo de estar caminando entraron a los edificios, tomando rumbo a la sala de profesores, se sentía demasiado tranquilo y eso no le agradaba, aunque era mejor que un ataque de nervios pero no le gustaba no sentirse aunque sea un poco preocupado, era casi como si no le importará, sacudió levemente su cabeza de un lado a otro, debía dejar de pensar estupideces.

-¿Va a quedarse de pie ahí todo el día o quiere una invitación?-Makoto regresó a la realidad al escuchar las palabras del enano sudoroso.

Entró lentamente con su aura de tranquilidad aún rodeándolo, Bahiro que caminaba atrás de él lo observaba con algo parecido a una mueca de enojo, Bahiro se dirigió a su escritorio y tomo asiento mientras se restregaba el pañuelo por el rostro y recuperaba el aire, Makoto simplemente veía alrededor aburrido, queriendo regresar a nadar y a estar con Haru.

-Así que Tachibana-carraspeo un poco-¿Por qué no asistió a clases si había venido al colegio?-Makoto desvío la mirada.

-¿No me piensa decir?-ante el silencio el enano se enfadó más-¿Sabe cuantas normas rompió hoy?-Makoto lo observó curioso y negó con la cabeza ligeramente.

-Estar en los pasillos en horario de clases, correr por los pasillos, estar en instalaciones deportivas sin permiso, entrar al colegio después de la hora permitida, faltar respeto a un profesor, esto es inaceptable Tachibana, en toda la historia del colegio está es la primera vez que alguien rompe tantas normas en un día, ¿Qué tiene que decir en su defensa?-Lo observó ceñudo.

-Tengo dos preguntas bueno son tres más bien-el enano asintió dándole a entender que podía seguir-¿Sí sabían lo que hice porque no me buscaron antes?, ¿Cómo se enteraron?, ¿Cuándo le falte el respeto a un profesor?-Bahiro sonrió de forma maligna.

-Bueno en realidad no nos dimos cuenta de inmediato, fue hace como dos horas y comenzamos su búsqueda, información clasificada y cuando estaba corriendo como un crío descontrolado un profesor salió a ver que pasaba, cuando lo vio a usted y le llamó la atención, usted simplemente le ignoró y siguió corriendo, eh ahí la razón.

-¡Pero yo no lo había escuchado, además de que no es razón suficiente!-Makoto alzó la voz alterado.

-Si leyera el reglamento lo encontraría ahí escrito-volvió a secarse el rostro-Romper cinco normas en un día no es algo que se debe dejar pasar ni mucho menos ignorar-lo observó fijamente.

-Estará castigado por un mes limpiando el gimnasio, deberá ayudar a cualquier profesor en lo que se le pida y limpiar dos veces por semana todos los salones de tercero-El calvito sonrió triunfante.

-Pe-pero eso es imposible no puedo hacer eso todos los días.

-Bueno tuvo que haberlo pensado antes de hacer esto.

-Pero ni siquiera ha pasado la hora de almuerzo, no me he escapado para las lecciones de la tarde-Bahiro lo observó incrédulo.

-¿Me quiere ver la cara de estúpido Tachibana?-Makoto lo observó confundido-Faltan quince minutos para las cinco.

Makoto abrió enormemente los ojos incrédulo, ¿Había pasado todo el día en la piscina?

-Debería agradecer que no contactamos con sus padres y que por sus buenas calificaciones su castigo es más suave-suspiro-En fin a partir de mañana empieza el castigo, después de las cinco.

Makoto suspiro cansado y asintió débilmente con la cabeza, dio media vuelta y salió lentamente de la sala de profesores, sería un muy largo mes, suponía que se lo merecía, giro levemente su cabeza hacia la izquierda observando el atardecer a través de la ventana, sonrió suavemente, siguió caminando hasta salir de los edificios, al alejarse un poco comenzó a correr, su corazón latía presuroso y una sonrisa se colaba por su rostro, quería nadar, debía hacerlo, conforme más pensaba en eso su velocidad aumentaba, llegó a los vestidores y se detuvo de repente.

Se apoyo en sus rodillas para retomar el aire, ¿Qué estaba haciendo?, por el momento no debía meterse en más problemas, suspiro frustrado, cuando ya se había recuperado, observó a su alrededor, no había nada en los vestidores ni siquiera su mochila, seguro Haru se la había llevado, salió de los vestidores y cerró la puerta, caminaba deprimido, sus pasos eran lentos y cansados, lo mejor sería que se apurara a buscar a Haru.

Cuando iba llegando a la entrada observó a Haru recostado en un muro con su mochila en mano, su rostro se iluminó y una bella sonrisa apareció, corrió rápidamente hasta donde Haru y lo abrazó fuertemente, Haru se asustó al sentir el abrazo de oso de Makoto, luego se preocupó en mantener el equilibrio para que los dos no terminarán en el suelo.

-Oí, Makoto-habló con dificultad-Nos vamos a caer-Makoto se separó rápidamente avergonzado y con su mano en la nuca.

-Tienes razón, lo siento Haru-chan-la sonrisa de Makoto aún seguía pintada en su rostro.

-Ya te dije que no me digas "chan"-Haru suspiro, Makoto sonrió aún más en respuesta.

Makoto levanto la mochila del suelo y comenzó a caminar con Haru a su lado, ninguno habló mientras caminaba, un silencio cómodo se instaló entre ellos, Haru observaba de reojo a Makoto preguntándose si debía hablar o no, se mordía el labio nervioso, no sabía cómo hacerlo, sacudió levemente la cabeza, no entendía porque se comportaba así, por Dios era Makoto, no es como si se fuera a enojar por la pregunta o algo por el estilo, Makoto observó a Haru luego sonrió suavemente.

-Haru-el nombrado lo observó-Tienes curiosidad de lo que sucedió hoy ¿Verdad?-Haru simplemente desvío la mirada al mar-No debes de preocuparte, hoy me levanté muy tarde así que no pude llegar a tiempo a tu casa, aún así te fui a buscar pero no te encontré, dure demasiado tiempo-suspiro, Haru lo observaba atentamente-Cuando llegue al colegio ya era demasiado tarde así que decidí no ir a clases, luego de un tiempo fui a la piscina a nadar, la idea era estar ahí hasta que empezará la jornada de la tarde pero como vez el tiempo se me fue volando-colocó una mano tras su cabeza y sonrió avergonzado.

-Con que es así-Makoto sólo asintió-Pensé que aún seguías enfermo como la semana pasada así que me fui antes, lo siento-Makoto negó con la cabeza.

-No te preocupes Haru-chan.

-Te he dicho que no me digas "chan"-suspiro-Últimamente te has estado metiendo en muchos problemas Makoto-el nombrado desvío la mirada-¿Cuántas normas rompiste hoy?.

-Cinco-susurro por lo bajo, Haru abrió los ojos sorprendido.

-¿Tantas?-Makoto asintió deprimido-¿Cuál es tu castigo?.

\- Estaré castigado por un mes limpiando el gimnasio, debo ayudar a cualquier profesor en lo que sea y limpiar dos veces por semana todos los salones de tercero-habló cansado.

-¿Vas a estar bien?-Makoto le observó.

-Sí, tranquilo Haru-chan-sonrió-Aunque a partir de mañana empiezo así que tendrás que regresar sin mí, lo siento.

-Está bien-apretó la correa de su mochila-Makoto, ya es la tercera vez que te castigan en un mes-Makoto desvío la mirada y apretó los puños-¿Qué sucede?

-No es nada Haru, simplemente he estado en el lugar y momento equivocado, sabes como es mi sentido de la justicia-Haruka lo analizaba con la mirada.

-Si, usted lo dice-se encogió de hombros-¿Aún no sanan tus heridas?.

-No-Makoto colocó su mano en su mejilla y desvío la mirada.

-¿Qué le sucedió a tus manos?.

-Estaba ayudando a mamá a cocinar me distraje y termine quemándome-Haruka lo observó.

-Con que es así.

Makoto soltó un suspiro largo, el resto del camino Makoto se la paso hablando con uno que otro comentario de parte de Haruka.

.

.

.

Al entrar a su casa Makoto se extraño al ver todas las luces apagadas, camino a ciegas por toda la casa pegando su dedo pequeño en uno o dos muebles ocasionando que diera pequeños gritos de dolor, encendió la luz al llegar a la cocina, donde reparó en una hoja pegada en el refrigerador, se acercó a este y la tomó.

 _Makoto cariño salimos a visitar a tu abuela, como Ran y Ren tienen la semana libre llegaremos hasta el Domingo, espero que no te moleste, tu almuerzo está en el refrigerador._

 _Con cariño: Mamá._

Makoto dejo la nota en el desayunador, apagó la luz y se dirigió a las escaleras, subía lentamente, sus pies los sentía pesados como si fueran de plomo, se sentía demasiado cansado tanto física como mentalmente, al llegar al segundo piso se dirigió a su habitación, al entrar en esta tiro su mochila al suelo, tomo su celular y colocó la alarma, aún con uniforme Makoto se lanzó a la cama quedando boca abajo.

Se dio la vuelta, quedo mirando el techo, soltó un largo suspiro, hoy no había logrado ningún avance, cuando creía que lo estaba logrando se desconcentro, subió su brazo tratando de alcanzar algo, pero ¿Que era lo que quería en verdad?, cerró su mano fuertemente, soltó un gruñido, bajo su brazo y miró fijamente al techo durante varios minutos, ¿Qué era lo que le sucedía?.

Después de un tiempo se decidió por levantarse y salir a correr, rápidamente se cambio de ropa y salió de la casa, hizo varios estiramientos y comenzó con su recorrido, le encantaba correr por la playa, aunque le tenía un poco de miedo al mar le gustaba el sonido de este, por lo mismo la mayoría de sus rutas eran por la playa. La intención de salir a correr era dejar de pensar, en ese momento se le hizo inevitable.

Hace un mes había comenzado su extraño comportamiento, todo iba bien hasta que tuvo su primer castigo, no fue la gran cosa, se había saltado la jornada de la tarde por ir a nadar en la piscina, tuvo que quedarse toda la semana en un aula con el profesor Bahiro vigilándolo, no se había sentido preocupado en ningún momento, lo único que cruzaba por su cabeza era «nadar».

El segundo castigo fue peor, se había saltado otra vez la jornada de la tarde, al ir camino a la piscina vio a varios estudiantes golpeando a uno de primero, sin pensarlo mucho salió corriendo y defendió al pobre muchacho, dejando a los cuatro estudiantes medio consientes, el en cambio tenia una mejilla morada y el labio roto, antes de poder decir algo el de primero había salido huyendo, en ese momento un profesor iba caminando y lo observó, le pidió que lo ayudará a llevar a los cuatro estudiantes y después lo envío a dirección.

Esta vez no le tocó con mucha suerte, pues el profesor solo vio la parte donde el golpeaba a los cuatro de segundo, los cuales inventaron una historia y lo dejaron a el como el malo, aún así no intento corregir la historia se le hizo una pérdida de tiempo si lo intentaba, entonces nada más espero el castigo, pensó que no iba a ser tan malo pero vaya que se equivocó, lo suspendieron tres días y le prohibieron participar en el club por una semana, por más que pidió que cambiarán el castigo no lo logró.

El último día de castigo los cuatro de segundo lo esperaban en la entrada, querían venganza por la paliza que les había dado la última vez, los cuatro se lanzaron contra él al mismo tiempo tomándolo por sorpresa, trató de esquivarlo pero lograron golpearle el rostro y el estómago, al siguiente golpe logró defenderse bien, al tomar el ritmo comenzó a golpear a la ofensiva, terminaron la pelea cuando varios guardias de seguridad los obligaron a separarse, a comparación con los de segundo él había quedado mejor.

Tenía la mejilla y el ojo derecho con pequeños hematomas morados que formaban uno grande, el labio le sangraba y la frente también, el torso le dolía horrores, los nudillos tenían una coloración morada y rojiza, de estos emanaba sangre, los brazos tenían rasguños y algunos hematomas.

Después de separarlos los llevaron a la dirección, esta vez castigaron a los cinco por igual, los expulsaron por una semana entera, inevitablemente llamaron a sus padres, cuando llegaron su mamá casi se desmaya, después de salir de la dirección inmediatamente fueron al hospital, odiaba preocupar así a sus padres, como favor egoísta le pidió a su mamá que le dijera a Haruka que tenía un resfriado muy contagioso.

Lo único que cruzaba por su cabeza era nadar, no había otro pensamiento, su meta era mejorar y ser más rápido, en otras palabras quería ser uno con el agua, su tiempo en el agua iba en aumento, hasta el punto de no querer salir de esta, algo similar a lo que le sucedía a Haruka, sólo que él no se conformaba con sólo tocar el agua, lo que él quería era nadar.

Makoto despertó de sus pensamientos al hacer contacto con la suave y fría arena, se sentó en está y observó el inmenso mar azul, hacia varias horas que había anochecido, dando paso a las brillantes y luminosas estrellas, el mar estaba tranquilo, el suave vaivén de las olas producía un relajante ambiente.

Hacia un mes y medio que habían competido en relevos con Rin pero fueron descalificados aunque ganaron, al principio se sintió muy feliz de que al fin se hubieran reunido y vuelto a ser amigos y un gran equipo, pero al pasar las horas ese fuerte sentimiento se fue apagando conforme Rin y Haruka pasaban más tiempo juntos.

No era la primera vez que sentía eso, que todo su ser dulce y alegre se desvanecía dejando un frío vacío, no entendía la razón de este comportamiento en él, pero desde que era niño lo experimentaba, se sentía la peor persona del mundo, como una escoria y culpable siempre que le sucedía eso, porque eran sus amigos y merecían tener tiempo juntos pero aún así él no podía evitar sentirse de esa forma.

Por eso últimamente trataba de no pasar tiempo con nadie y sólo concentrarse en nadar, sabía que estaba escapando del dolor y la confusión que sentía pero aún no estaba preparado para descubrir y aceptar lo que le sucedía, prefería no lastimar a nadie con sus estúpidos sentimientos, por el momento sólo quería concentrarse en nadar y nada más.

Lentamente se levantó de la fría arena, tibias lágrimas se deslizan libremente por su rostro, observó el oscuro océano una vez más y nuevamente comenzó a correr, más y más lágrimas se deslizaban, llenas de impotencia y confusión, no sabía lo que sucedía con él.

Tenia miedo, porque se estaba convirtiendo en alguien que no conocía, en alguien egoísta, que no le importaba nada a su alrededor sólo el mismo, no quería ser así no quería, simplemente quería que todo fuera como antes donde Haru sólo le gustaba nadar y estar con él, donde los dos se tenían al otro, cuando no necesitaban de nadie más que solo la compañía del contrario, donde Haru sólo lo observaba a él.

Freno repentinamente ocasionando que cayera de cara al suelo, su rostro empapado de lágrimas observa sin observar el horizonte, con dolor punzante en su frente y rodillas se sentó, su mirada estaba fija en sus manos que descansaban tranquilamente en sus regazos, las lágrimas caían en estás y las humedecían, su respiración era intranquila y sus lágrimas abundantes, llenas de dolor, confusión y vacío, cerró sus manos con fuerza, levanto la mirada hacia el oscuro cielo lleno de estrellas.

 **Lo único que quiero es que Haru me mire**.

Abrió los ojos como platos, se tomo la cabeza desesperado, más lágrimas se deslizaban por su rostro hasta perderse en su cuello, no, no, no, eso no es verdad, no necesita que Haruka lo mire, no necesita estar siempre con Haru, Haru podía estar con quien quisiera no sólo con él, si Haru quería podía estar también con Rin, estar con Rin.

¡NO!, golpeó el suelo con fuerza, lleno de frustración e impotencia, si estaba con Rin él no existía, porque Haru sólo tenía atención para Rin y nadie más, porque si Haru no lo miraba él no existía, las lágrimas iban en aumento a cada segundo, llenas de dolor, odio y frustración.

No quería ser así, no quería odiar a Rin por argumentos sin sentido, no quería alejarse de Haru ni de nadie, quería regresar a la normalidad, quería ser el de antes, quería que todos estuvieran unidos y felices como en los viejos tiempos, simplemente quería que todo volviera a ser normal.

Aún con lágrimas rodando por sus mejillas, Makoto se levantó con mucho esfuerzo del suelo, se limpió el rostro con su camiseta, se golpeó las mejillas y corrió hacia su casa con toda la velocidad que logró conseguir, al llegar a esta entró rápidamente y se dirigió hacia su habitación, se lanzó a la cama y se envolvió entre las sábanas.

No quería pensar en nada, no quería hacer nada, ya no quería sentir nada, simplemente quería estar en paz, para lograrlo lo único que se le ocurría en ese momento era dormir y así lo iba a hacer.

Cerró sus ojos fuertemente para así conciliar el sueño, se envolvió más entre el montón de sábanas, las lágrimas seguían y no se detenían, poco a poco se dejó caer en el vacío de la inconsciencia, con un último pensamiento.

 **SOLO MIRAME**

.

.

.

* * *

Hola, ¿Qué tal?, primero que nada me disculpo si a algunos les molesta que haya cambiado un poco la tranquila personalidad de Makoto. También espero que les haya gustado la historia.

En realidad no sabía si publicarla o no, porque no se si les gusta el yaoi pero tenía mucho tiempo de haberla pensado así que un día pensé ¿Por qué no?, bueno aquí la tienen.

Espero que si lo apoyen.

Los personajes de Free! no me pertenecen, son de Kōji Ōji.


	2. Chapter 2

**.**

 **Sólo Mírame**

 **.**

 **Tú brillante y emocionada mirada dirigida hacía él pero no hacia mí.…**

 **Tu boca pronunciando su nombre pero el mío no.…**

 **Tu emoción producida por él y no por mí.…**

 **.**

 **Tu rostro inexpresivo para mí y no para él.…**

 **Tu falta de sentimientos hacia mí y no para él.…**

 **Tu poco sentido competitivo para mí y no para él.…**

 **.**

 **Para mí eres una persona irremplazable pero para ti no lo soy .…**

 **Para mí eres importante pero para ti no lo soy.…**

 **Para mí eres el mejor pero para ti no lo soy.…**

 **.**

El ruidoso sonido de la alarma hizo que saliera del tranquilo mundo de los sueños y regresará a su horrible y complicada realidad, Makoto se cubrió completamente con la sabana y a tientas busco su celular, cuando lo encontró apagó la alarma, sonrió al sentir el silencio, se acurruco más entre las sábanas y regreso felizmente a los brazos de Morfeo.

Volvió a escuchar sonidos molestos, volvió a buscar el celular para apagar la alarma, cuando lo hizo los irritantes sonidos no cesaron, fue cuando cayó en cuenta que venían de la entrada, suspiro cansado, envuelto en cobijas y sábanas comenzó su rudo viaje hacia la entrada, bajo lenta y tranquilamente, con pasos cortos y pacientes, echando un gran bostezo abrió la puerta y aún adormilado se a recostó en esta.

Haru lo observaba con brazos cruzados y ceño fruncido en la entrada de la casa, golpeaba su pie derecho contra el suelo impaciente, el movimiento de este aumentó al ver a un Makoto hecho un taco humano tratando de regresar con Morfeo, carraspeo enojado para llamar la atención de Makoto, lo cual funcionó a medias ya que solo abrió los ojos y los volvió a cerrar, espero unos segundos y contó mentalmente hasta abrió los ojos asustado regreso a la casa corriendo dejando las cobijas y sábanas votadas.

Makoto buscaba desesperado su camisa mientras se abrochaba los pantalones, al encontrarla corrió escaleras abajo con la camisa medio abotonada y una corbata mal amarrada en el cuello, la mochila la llevaba en un hombro y su cabello castaño estaba todo desordenado y alborotado, cuando iba a salir de la casa el brazo de Haru no se lo permitió.

Makoto lo observó interrogante, Haru se acercó lentamente a Makoto, Makoto fue retrocediendo a cada paso que Haru daba hasta chocar con la pared, Makoto se puso nervioso, Haru lo observaba fijamente a los ojos, colocó su blanquecina mano en el cuello de Makoto, los nervios de este aumentaron, Haru se detuvo al frente de Makoto invadiendo casi el espacio personal de este, Haru se colocó de puntillas.

Haru colocó su otra mano en el cuello de Makoto y le quitó la corbata, Makoto trago duro, pequeñas gotas de sudor comenzaban a deslizarse por el rostro hasta perderse en el cuello, con una lentitud abrumadora Haru comenzó a desabotonar la camisa, el rostro de Makoto poco a poco se volvía de color rojo, Haru lo observó extrañado y luego estornudo, para comenzar a abotonarlos correctamente y colocarle la corbata al terminar su tarea Haru retrocedió y camino hacia la salida dejando a Makoto atrás.

Makoto rojo como un tomate se dejó caer hacia el suelo derrotado, sentía el rostro caliente y las piernas débiles, sacudió varias veces la cabeza, ¿Cómo pudo tan sólo pensarlo?, ¿Cómo se Le ocurría que Haru iba a besarlo?, ¡Por Dios eran hombres!, además de que es su mejor amigo de quien hablan, se cubrió el rostro avergonzado, volvió a sacudir la cabeza, se levantó débilmente y salió de la casa, Haru lo había dejado atrás así que no se preocupó, sabía que sucedería, suspiro y golpeó con fuerza sus mejillas para despejar sus pensamientos, sin embargo no le importó pensar que le hubiera gustado.

.

.

.

Makoto entró rápidamente al colegio y troto hasta el aula tomó aire y tocó la puerta, al escuchar un «adelante» de parte del profesor abrió la puerta y entró, después de disculparse por llegar tarde se dirigió a su asiento al lado de la ventana, se sentó y trató de centrar toda su atención a la clase, aunque se le hacia un poco complicado y difícil, el sonido de la cristalina agua ser mecida por el viento, los árboles de Cerezo mostrarse impotentes y el despejado cielo hacían difícil la tarea.

Makoto sacudió la cabeza y la desvío de la ventana, hacia dos meses que lo cambiaron de lugar, ahora el estaba en el lugar que solía ser de Haru y este estaba tres asientos delante de él, se sentía muy solitario pero no podía hacer nada, suspiro y volvió a dirigir su cabeza hacia la ventana, mordió su labio ansioso, quería ir a nadar, tenía muchas ganas de hacerlo, sacudió la cabeza otra vez, colocó sus manos en la sien y comenzó a masajear, si seguía sacudiendo la cabeza se iba a terminar mareando.

Sintió un golpe en su cabeza, levanto la mirada y se encontró con la mirada fastidiada del profesor Takahito, era un hombre de cuerpo huesudo y alto, llevaba anteojos con forma de media luna, siempre irradiaba un aura de terror a su alrededor, trago grueso.

-Tachibana, me enteré por Bahiro que estaba castigado y que me podía ayudar-le envió una mirada fría mientras Makoto asentía nervioso-Bien si es así le pido que me lleve esas tres cajas de allá y cuando regrese lleve los trabajos que están en mi escritorio a la sala de profesores por favor.

-H-hai Takahito-sensei, pero aún estamos en clase-la mirada fría de Takahito se hizo más intensa.

-Ya es hora de almuerzo Tachibana-escupió y luego se retiró.

Makoto se levantó y dirigió la mirada al pupitre de Haru el cual estaba vació, lo busco por el salón pero no lo encontró, suspiro decepcionado, tomo las tres cajas con un poco de dificultad ya que eran pesadas, abrió con un pie la puerta y comenzó a caminar por los pasillos rumbo a la sala de profesores.

Mientras caminaba tranquilamente con mucha paciencia su vista estaba enfocada en el hermoso paisaje de afuera, sus ganas de nadar aumentaron, frustrado decidió desviar la mirada pero se detuvo al observar a Haruka junto a Gou y Nagisa, una risueña sonrisa se cruzó por su rostro, iba a llamarlos hasta que escuchó un comentario un tanto peculiar.

-Ves, es él-una chica pelinaranja codeaba a otra castaña.

-¿Quién, quien es?, vamos dime, dime, ¿Él pequeño de ahí?.

-No, el pelinegro, Haruka-sempai-Makoto las observó confundido.

-¿Un sempai?.

-Sí, el es a quien le pertenece mi corazón-Makoto abrió los ojos asombrado, apretó con fuerza las cajas.

-Con que es él, ¿Por qué no te confiesas?-la pelinaranja enrojeció, a Makoto casi se le cae las cajas.

-No, ¿Estás loca?, nunca podría-comenzaron a caminar en dirección contraria a Makoto.

Makoto tenía la mirada en el vacío y sostenía fuertemente las cajas, sacudió la cabeza con fuerza, levanto la mirada y con una expresión de determinación en el rostro, reanudó el paso. A él no le importaba si Haruka tenia fans, seguidoras o lo que sea, con sólo estar con Haru le era suficiente, aún si la chica se confesaba no sucedería nada, porque no son el uno para el otro.

Los pasos fuertes y potentes que daba Makoto resonaban por todos los pasillos, un aura intimidante lo rodeaba haciendo que los demás le dieran pasó de inmediato, el hecho de pensar en Haru con novia le molestaba, pero no sabía la razón, quería creer que era sólo con esa chica, ya que ella no le daba buena espina, suspiro frustrado, lo mejor sería dejar de pensar en eso.

.

.

.

Makoto tarareaba felizmente por los pasillos, al fin había terminado todas las tareas que le había dejado Takahito, iba un poco distraído consecuencia de que terminará tropezando con muchas personas por el camino, se dirigía hacia la azotea.

Se suponía que debía llevar el almuerzo pero por las prisas de la mañana se le olvidó el dinero en la casa, esperaba que alguno tuviera buen corazón y le regalara comida después de todo llevaba un día sin comer, a la lejanía observó a Rei, iba también hacia la azotea, decidió no llamarlo luego podría hablar con él cuando llegara.

Makoto subía los escalones con energía, se sentía muy feliz, lo cual le extraño mucho ya que ayer se sentía muy miserable, despejó esos pensamientos y siguió subiendo con felicidad mientras tarareaba, al llegar al último escalón se detuvo para abrir la puerta la cual estaba media abierta, pero al escuchar la charla que tenían decidió no hacerlo y escuchar.

-¿Vieron como estaba hoy Makoto-sempai?-Rei habló sentándose al lado de Nagisa.

-Yo lo vi normal, aunque hoy Makoto se levantó tarde y está un poco distraído.

-No me refiero a eso Haruka-sempai-se acomodo los anteojos-Makoto-sempai hoy irradiaba un aura muy terrorífica-Makoto apretó los puños.

-¿Estás hablando de nuestro Mako-chan?.

-Por supuesto.

-Debes estar equivocado Rei-kun-Gou se acomodaba el flequillo-En fin, hoy vamos a tener práctica con el Instituto de Oni-chan después de entrenamiento-Makoto se asombró y dirigió la mirada al pelinegro, los ojos de Haru brillaron-Aunque por alguna razón Makoto-sempai no puede ir-todos la miraron extrañados excepto Haruka.

-¿Por qué Mako-chan no puede ir?-Nagisa la observaba expectante.

-Oni-chan no me dijo la razón-se alzó de hombros-Simplemente tiene prohibida la entrada.

-Igual no sería un problema, Makoto esta castigado después de entrenamiento-Makoto apretó más los puños.

-¿Otra vez?-Nagisa soltó en un bufido, Haru asintió.

-Supongo que está bien, aunque tendré que pedirle a oni-chan a uno de su equipo.

-No me importa quién sea puedo nadar con cualquiera en relevos, podemos conseguir un reemplazo de Makoto pero a como de lugar solo quiero competir con Rin en estilo libre-Haru tenía una expresión decidida.

Makoto dejo caer los brazos, sus ojos estaban abiertos a más no poder, una extraña opresión se instalaba en el pecho, le dolía horrores, colocó una mano en el pecho y la apretó, su respiración se volvió acelerada, dio varios pasos atrás, al escuchar el timbre bajo rápidamente las escaleras y se dirigió al baño, lavo su rostro con desesperación, cálidas lágrimas se deslizan libremente, volvió a lavarse el rostro hasta que logró dejar de llorar.

Entró al salón tranquilo y se dirigió a su asiento, la opresión no desaparecía en su lugar solo aumentaba, se sentía mareado y desorientado, su respiración aceleraba a cada momento, la visión se volvía borrosa, unas ganas de vomitar invadieron su cuerpo, se levantó violentamente, todos le miraron asustados.

 _«No me importa quién sea puedo nadar con cualquiera en relevos»_

-¿Sensei puedo ir al baño?-la voz le tembló.

-¿Se siente bien Tachibana?-Makoto negó.

 _«Igual no sería un problema»_

-Nanase lleve a Tachibana a la enferm-Makoto salió corriendo antes de que el profesor terminará.

 _«Podemos conseguir un reemplazo de Makoto»_

Sentía que ya no podía más, con pasos tambaleantes camino hasta la enfermería, cayéndose varias veces por el camino, al entrar la enfermera lo vio interrogante y luego asustada, sintió que su cuerpo perdía fuerzas y caía al vacío de la inconsciencia.

 _«A como de lugar solo quiero competir con Rin»_

.

.

.

Haruka caminaba con sus manos en los bolsillos por los solitarios pasillos, venía de visitar a Makoto de la enfermería, bueno si es que eso se le llama visitar, Makoto le pidió a la enfermera que no dejará que nadie lo viera, lo que le pareció extraño ya que por lo menos Makoto siempre quería estar junto a él, se alzó de hombros, desde hace un tiempo que Makoto estaba extraño, al principio le preocupó un poco pero asumió que era una nueva personalidad.

Por otro lado hoy después de entrenamiento podría ir a nadar con Rin, los ojos le brillaron, estaba muy emocionado, hacia mucho tiempo que no podía competir con Rin y hoy iba a aprovechar la oportunidad, debía entrenar más duro en esta ocasión, una pequeña e imperceptible sonrisa se coló por el rostro, suspiro, aunque en relevos Makoto no iba a estar podían usar a otro como reemplazo así que no era problema.

Se preguntaba porque Makoto tenía prohibida la entrada, que él supiera Makoto nunca hizo algo malo cuando fue a Samezuka, más bien él fue el que mejor comportamiento tuvo de todos ellos, así que no lo entendía, sacudió levemente la cabeza para despejar la mente, después podría preguntarle.

Cuando llegó a su salón entró sin tocar y tranquilamente llego hasta su asiento, prestó atención el resto de la clase pues alguien tendría que prestarle los apuntes a Makoto, suspiro, sería muy aburrido.

Al escuchar el timbre guardo todas sus cosas en su mochila, observó el asiento de Makoto, camino hasta ahí y tomó la mochila de este, salió del salón y se dirigió a la enfermería, al llegar pregunto por Makoto pero él ya no estaba ahí, se había ido hace tres horas, suspiro fastidiado, tomo rumbo hacia la piscina, necesitaba nadar un buen rato, en el camino se topó a Nagisa y Rei.

Al llegar se sorprendieron por ver el uniforme de Makoto guardado en el casillero todo desordenado, se cambiaron rápidamente, al salir de los vestidores, observaron asombrados a Makoto nadando estilo libre, Gou y la sensei ya estaban ahí observando a Makoto, Gou tenía un cronómetro en la mano.

-¿Qué sucede con Mako-chan?.

-No lo sabemos Makoto-sempai ha estado nadando así desde que llegamos hace media hora y no se ha detenido, aunque ya ha mejorado su tiempo-Haruka lo observó y luego se lanzó hacia la piscina.

Makoto se detuvo un momento, observó a su alrededor, Haruka estaba nadando en el carril a su lado, Nagisa y Rei haciendo estiramientos y Gou y la sensei estaban donde siempre, soltó un largo suspiro, y salió de la piscina, camino hasta la plataforma y subió en esta se colocó en posición, respiro profundo y soltó poco a poco el aire, levanto con decisión la mirada, Haruka estaba a punto de tocar la pared, Makoto se preparó, Haru tocó la pared dio la vuelta y se impulso al mismo tiempo que Makoto se lanzaba.

Gou se sorprendió al ver que comenzaron iguales, los dos iban codo a codo, tratando de pasarse pero no lo lograban, al momento de dar la vuelta Haruka tomó impulso dejando a Makoto atrás, ocasionando que Makoto perdiera, al llegar Makoto tomó aire observó a Haruka y se volvió a sumergir.

Después de un tiempo de estar nadando Makoto salió de la piscina, su rostro estaba serio no tenía su usual dulzura, tomo la toalla y comenzó a secarse, camino hasta donde estaba la sensei y Gou, las saludó y les preguntó la hora, Makoto abrió los ojos asustado al darse cuenta que eran las cinco y media, se disculpó y corrió hacia los vestidores, aún con el cuerpo mojado se puso el uniforme rápidamente, salió corriendo de ahí abrochándose la camisa y con corbata en mano, corrió lo más rápido que las piernas le permitieron.

Al llegar al gimnasio el equipo de voleibol femenino estaba terminando de practicar, camino hacia la entrenadora e hizo una reverencia.

-Lo siento mucho por mi retraso no tengo excusa, a partir de hoy limpiare el gimnasio por un mes a causa de un castigo, por favor cuiden de mí-Makoto sintió como la entrenadora le golpeaba la espalda casi sacándole el aire.

\- Hahahahah, no tienes que preocuparte, sólo trata de no volver a llegar tarde-le guiño un ojo-Cierto ¿Cómo te llamas?

-Makoto, Makoto Tachibana-Se puso en pose militar.

-Hahahahahaha, que chico más interesante-Lo volvieron a golpear la espalda-Reúnanse rápido-gritó a todo pulmón, mientras todas se acercaban-Él nos va a acompañar por el resto del mes, vamos chico preséntate.

-Emm, soy Makoto Tachibana un placer-hizo una reverencia-Estoy en tercer año y en el club de natación, por favor cuiden de mí-todas se miraron entre sí e hicieron una reverencia.

-Un placer conocerlo Tachibana-san-kun-sempai-dijeron al unísono, Makoto se sonrojo.

-P-pueden decirme Makoto.

-Hai, Makoto-san-kun-sempai-volvieron a hablar al unísono, a Makoto le bajo una gota por la cabeza, sonrió nervioso.

-Bueno pueden seguir con el entrenamiento, Makoto les ayudará alcanzando las pelotas.

-Hai Mihiro-sensei-todas volvieron a hacer la reverencia y luego se alejaron.

Makoto iba por todos lados ayudando a quien lo necesitaba, ya sea juntando o pasando pelotas o ayudando a estirar, o pasando el agua, etc. Se acercó a la esquina a recoger una pelota, la tomó entre sus manos y comenzó a jugar con ella, lanzándola de arriba a abajo, hasta que un grito lo desconcentro e hizo que la pelota le golpeara el rostro con fuerza, para luego recibir otro golpe en la mejilla izquierda.

-¡Makoto-sempai!, ¿Makoto-sempai se encuentra bien?

-Sí, si sólo fue un pequeño golpecito-Makoto se tomaba la cabeza adolorido, su visión era borrosa, un manchón naranja estaba frente a él.

-M-Makoto-sempai está sangrando-Makoto enfocó la vista, abrió los ojos sorprendido, abrió la boca y volvió a cerrarla, estaba boqueando como un pez.

-¿Sucede algo Makoto-sempai?-Makoto sintió un líquido deslizarse desde su frente y labio, seguía boqueando como un estúpido.

-¿Quién eres?-su voz salió temblorosa.

-¿Yo?, mi nombre es Asaki Kurogashi-Makoto la observó por un tiempo y luego negó con la cabeza, vaya suerte se tenía frente a él estaba la chica que se encontró en la mañana, suspiro y se levantó tambaleante.

-E-espere Makoto-sempai, aún sigue lastimado-Lo tomó del brazo y lo llevo a la banca.

Makoto se quedó en silencio por lo que resto de día, después de ser curado le pidieron que no hiciera ningún esfuerzo sin embargo el siguió ayudando, aunque lo único que lograron que no hiciera fue limpiar todo el gimnasio, así que pudo irse antes, suspiro frustrado, mañana tendría otra vez la mejilla morada además de agregar un nuevo hematoma a la mejilla izquierda, justo cuando estaba sanando su labio se lo vuelve a lastimar, que día joder.

.

.

.

En todo el día no pudo hablar con Haru, miró al cielo estrellado con melancolía, « _Podemos conseguir un reemplazo de Makoto»_ , ¿Eso era lo que pensaba Haru de él?, «A como de lugar solo quiero competir con Rin», ¿Por qué sólo con Rin?, ¿Por qué a él no lo podía reemplazar?, recordó el extraño brillo en los ojos de Haru, apretó los puños, ¿Qué sucedía con el "quiero nadar con todos ustedes"?, ¿También se podía reemplazar?, ¿Tan fácil cambiaba de opinión?, pateo una lata con fuerza.

 _«Es él Haruka-sempai, a él le pertenece mi corazón"_

Makoto recordó las palabras de Asaki con dolor, Asaki era una buena chica, era humilde y amable, no era como él la imaginaba, era perfecta y por más que quisiera odiarla no podía, era perfecta para Haru, bueno casi, aunque igual él no era quién para decidirlo, pero estaba muy equivocado con ella, aunque quería seguir creyendo que solo era con Asaki que Haru podría no congeniar, suspiro frustrado, ¿Por qué pensaba en eso?, después de todo la vida amorosa de Haru no le importaba, mordió su labio nervioso, bueno vale que le interesaba pero no era para tanto, volvió a suspirar, mejor dejaba de pensar en eso.

-Makoto no ha regresado-Makoto escuchó la voz de Haru, levanto la mirada con una sonrisa pero esta se esfumó al ver con quien iba acompañado.

-¿Por qué lo dices?-Rin pregunto extrañado.

-Bueno se supone que después de su castigo regresaría, por lo visto aún no llega-Rin lo miro extrañado.

-¿De nuevo lo castigaron?-Haru asintió con la cabeza-Es el tercero de este mes, ¿Qué diablos le sucede a Makoto?-Haru alzó los hombros.

-Sólo es un pequeño cambio de personalidad, nada de que preocuparse-Makoto abrió los ojos sorprendido, ¿Sólo eso?, ¿Pequeño cambio?, ¿Nada de que preocuparse?, apretó los puños, ¿Por qué le daba tan poca importancia?.

-No se Haru, creo que esto es excesivo, hasta le prohibieron la entrada en el Instituto por seis meses, creo que lo mejor sería que dejes de hablar demasiado con Makoto, puedes terminar en problemas-Makoto se detuvo en seco ¿Qué?.

-Creo que estas exagerando-Makoto volvió a respirar-Pero lo pensaré-¿Qué?, ¿Qué?, no, no, no, ¿Qué?, p-pero Haru y él son mejores amigos, ¿No?, en las buenas y en las malas ¿Verdad?, ¿Verdad?.

A Makoto se le aguaron los ojos, Rin había sonreído a Haruka por la respuesta y el contrario lo hizo también, Makoto luchaba por no dejar caer las lágrimas, ¿Qué diablos sucedía con Haru?, ,¿Por qué le dijo eso a Rin?, ¿Por qué Rin le dijo eso?, ¿Qué sucedía con todos?, restregó fuertemente su brazo contra sus ojos limpiando las lágrimas, respiro profundo y soltó poco a poco, con decisión miró al frente e hizo una enorme sonrisa.

-O-oye Haru-la voz de Rin tembló-¿Mañana quieres venir a-se detuvieron al escuchar la voz de Makoto.

-Hola Rin, Haru-chan-hizo su típica sonrisa.

-Ya te dije que no me digas "chan"-Haru dijo tranquilamente sin voltear a ver a Makoto.

-Hey, Mak, ¿¡QUE DIABLOS LE SUCEDIÓ A TU ROSTRO!?-Haru y Makoto se asustaron por el grito de Rin, Haru se volteó y se sorprendió al ver a Makoto, tenía una venda alrededor de la cabeza, su mejilla izquierda estaba más morada y el labio estaba más herido, rápidamente se acercó y colocó su mano en el rostro de Makoto.

-¿Qué te sucedió?, ¿Otra vez los de segundo?-Makoto lo miró con tristeza, ¿Por qué jugaba con su corazón así?, colocó su mano izquierda encima de la de Haru y la apretó levemente, luego negó con delicadeza.

-No es nada Haru-chan, hoy me golpee con dos balones de Voley-una suave sonrisa se instaló en su rostro-No te preocupes.

-Si usted lo dice-rápidamente quitó su mano del rostro de Makoto y regreso al lado de Rin, Makoto sintió como un frío se colaba por su corazón.

-¿Qué hace Rin por aquí?, ¿Salieron a algún lugar?-la sonrisa de Makoto se hizo más grande.

-No, solo venimos de entrenamiento, y decidí acompañar a Haru a su casa ya que no estabas-Rin miró a Makoto y luego a Haruka.

-Con que es así-Makoto apretó los puños-bueno me voy tengo cosas que hacer-se giro y comenzó a caminar, con la esperanza de que Haruka le siguiera y detuviera.

-Espera Makoto-Makoto se detuvo, fueron las palabras que quería oír pero no de la persona que esperaba, suspiro con dolor.

-¿Sí?.

-¿Tuviste algún problema con el Instituto?-Makoto se tenso.

-Nada que te importe Rin-tanto Haru como Rin abrieron los ojos asombrados-Si me disculpan debo irme.

-Oye, ¿Qué te pasa?-Rin tomó un brazo de Makoto, Makoto lo observó y luego dirigió su mirada a Haru, lo observó dolido, ¿Por qué él no lo detenía?, se soltó del agarre de Rin.

-Nada-la seriedad cruzaba su rostro y palabras, Rin lo miro enojado.

-Makoto deja de actuar como un estup-Rin se detuvo al sentir la mano de Haru en su hombro, le envió una mirada llena de confusión.

-Basta Rin, déjalo-Makoto bajo la mirada enojado, Haru se volteó y comenzó a caminar-No vale la pena seguir hablando con él-Rin con el seño fruncido siguió a Haru, Makoto levanto la mirada dolido, abrió la boca pero no salieron palabras, apretó los puños con fuerza, gruesas lágrimas se desplazaron por su rostro.

-¡Haruka!-la voz de Makoto salió potente, Haru lo observó, luego abrió los ojos sorprendido, avanzó un paso hacia Makoto.

-Makot-se detuvo al ver a Makoto levantar la mano.

-No, detente-las lágrimas seguían deslizándose-Ya no puedo más, no puedo más-susurro-He decidido que me voy a alejar de ti.

-¿Q-que?-tartamudeo.

-Estoy siendo un estorbo para ti, no sólo en este momento si no en toda tu vida, siempre he estado siguiéndote todo el tiempo, siempre viendo tu espalda y dependiendo de ti, he sido una carga toda tu vida, y-yo lo siento.

-Makoto eso no es-Makoto negó.

-No lo niegues Haru, además esto es lo mejor para ti-Makoto restregó fuertemente su brazo contra sus ojos, suspiro y volvió a hablar-Los escuche hablar hoy en el almuerzo-Haru abrió los ojos sorprendido.

-Makoto eso no.

-No te preocupes Haru-chan-Negó suavemente-Después de todo puedes conseguir un reemplazo de mí-Makoto cerró los ojos y demostró su mejor sonrisa, mientras más lágrimas salían de sus ojos esmeralda.

-M-Makoto yo no, yo no-Makoto dio varios pasos atrás.

-Te digo que no te preocupes Haru-chan-volvió a limpiar las tibias lágrimas-Esto no es un adiós, después de todo vamos a seguir siendo mejores amigos, solo vamos a darnos un tiempo.

-¿Eso es lo que quieres?-Haru lo miro serio.

-Sí- **No.**

-¿Estás seguro?.

-Sí- **No** -Deja de preocuparte- **No me dejes.**

Haru asintió le envió una mirada de soslayo, regresó junto a Rin y emprendieron su camino, Makoto los miraba desde atrás, bajo la mirada mientras una mueca de dolor se formaba en su rostro, las lágrimas cuales ríos fluían sin parar, sus puños estaban apretados hasta el punto de tener los nudillos blancos.

 **¡NO!, regresa, no me dejes.**

 **.**

 _«No vale la pena»_

 **.**

 **No quiero que te vayas.**

 **.**

 _«No me importa quién sea puedo nadar con cualquiera en relevos»_

 **.**

 **Olvida lo que dije.**

 **.**

Makoto levanto la mirada dolido, las espaldas de Rin y Haru ya habían desaparecido hace mucho, su corazón le dolía horrores, retrocedió varios pasos hasta que corrió hacia su casa, abrió la puerta rápidamente se quitó los zapatos, tiro su mochila violentamente hacia el suelo, con pasos cortos y tambaleantes se adentró a la casa.

 _«Podemos conseguir un reemplazo de Makoto»_

Se a recostó en la fría y dura pared, sentía su cuerpo muy débil, se deslizó hasta sentarse en el suelo, colocó sus manos en su cabeza desesperado, sollozos se escuchaban por toda la solitaria casa, estaba enojado consigo mismo, porque no soportaba que sus sentimientos fueran tan contradictorios, Makoto se daba pequeños topes contra la pared.

 _«A como de lugar solo quiero competir con Rin»_

Con fuerza cerró los ojos, estaba cansado de todo, ya no quería sentir, pensar o vivir, no si era en ese asco de realidad donde estaba atrapado, se acostó en el suelo en posición fetal aún tirándose de los cabellos, su cuerpo temblaba pero poco le importaba, solo quería dormir y nada más, despertar cuando él era normal y Haru sólo lo observaba a él y a nadie más, solo quería eso, era lo único que deseaba, aún con lágrimas rodando y con el dolor presente Makoto se adentró al maravilloso mundo de Morfeo.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Hola, ¿Qué tal?.

Lamento si les molesta la maldita personalidad que le estoy dando a Haru, en serio lo siento. Por otro lado espero que les este gustando

Disculpen los errores de ortografía.

Espero que sigan apoyando la historia.

Los personajes de Free! no me pertenecen, son de Kōji Ōji.


	3. Chapter 3

**.**

 **Sólo Mírame**

 **.**

 **.**

 **¿Lo más hermoso que he visto?**

 **Definitivamente su sonrisa.**

 **La cuál tal como un eclipse solar sucedía cada doscientos o trescientos años, está sucedía en muy pocas ocasiones, en las cuáles he tenido el honor de contemplar.**

 **.**

 **Sus sonrisas eran lo más maravilloso y hermoso que podían existir.**

 **Sus rosáceos y finos labios se levantaban hacía arriba en una suave danza, dejando el escenario a las perlas que tenía por dientes.**

 **.**

 **Él nunca sonreía, eso era algo que se calificaba como imposible que sucediera….**

 **.**

 **Entonces….**

 **.**

 **¿Por qué al observarle en la lejanía puedo apreciar sin esfuerzo que sonríe como si nada?**

 **¿Por qué precisamente su sonrisa aparece cuando él está presente?**

 **¿Por qué sólo con él?**

 **.**

 **Donde su sonrisa hace aparición por culpa de él…**

 **Yo me quedo con las ganas de sacarme mi corazón.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Makoto observaba fijamente desde el suelo al reloj que estaba al lado de las escaleras, marcaba las dos de la tarde, el constante tic tac lo tenía hipnotizado, hacia varias horas atrás que había despertado pero simplemente no quiso moverse ni un centímetro. Estaba consciente de que las clases hace tiempo comenzaron y él las estaba perdiendo estúpidamente pero le daba igual, como era de esperar Haruka no hizo acto de presencia en ningún momento, y eso era lo que en este momento le estaba molestando.

«Lo mejor sería que dejes de hablar con Makoto»

Sabía que él fue quien le dijo al azabache que lo mejor sería alejarse, y que Haruka estaba respetando su decisión pero odiaba el hecho de que no hubiera hecho nada para evitarlo, eso simplemente le dolía, dolía demasiado, porque es como si Haru estuviera esperando esa oportunidad para alejarse de él. El incontrolable gruñido de su estómago lo despertó de su letargo, después de todo llevaba dos días sin comer nada, sinceramente no sabía cómo lo había soportado.

«Lo pensaré»

Lentamente se levantó del frío suelo, arrastrando sus pies logró llegar con dificultad hasta la cocina, busco entre los estantes casi vacíos algo comestible, encontrando las galletas integrales de su madre que él tanto odiaba, bufo molesto, resignado tomó las galletas, con una mueca de desagrado pintada en el rostro Makoto comía las galletas junto a un vaso de agua, luego de terminar con cansancio subió las escaleras rumbo a su habitación para darse una larga ducha.

«No vale la pena»

Tranquilamente abrió la llave, el agua fría se deslizaba por su cuerpo destensándolo de inmediato, el dolor agudo que recorría a su cabeza no había disminuido desde la noche anterior se temía que tendría que ir a la enfermería, suspiro cansino, de cierta forma se alegraba que su familia no estuviera en la casa, si su madre lo veía con más golpes de seguro sería enviado a un reformatorio o algo por el estilo.

Aunque debía admitir que estaba un tanto preocupado por ellos, llevaba casi tres días sin saber de ellos, igual bien él mismo pudo haberlos contactado pero no quería darles problemas ni mucho menos preocuparlos. Cerró la llave con pereza, lentamente seco con una toalla su cuerpo, con toalla en la cintura se dirigió a su habitación deteniéndose por unos momentos en el espejo como días atrás hizo.

Makoto observaba con desagrado el reflejo que le daba el espejo, sus ojeras estaban ligeramente más marcadas haciéndolas resaltar, su mejilla izquierda estaba totalmente morada y un poco inflamada, su mejilla derecha estaba llena de pequeños hematomas, su labio estaba completamente roto y la inflación no había disminuido, en el lateral izquierdo de su frente tenía roto y alrededor estaba morado.

Makoto suspiro profundamente y con paciencia se dedicó a tratarse sus heridas, después de unos minutos Makoto estuvo listo y salió de su casa rumbo al colegio, sus pasos eran largos pero lentos, la sutil brisa primaveral revolvió sus cabellos castaños con delicadeza, el sonido de las olas del mar era un hermoso sonido que lograba colarse hasta sus oídos, en si el momento que estaba viviendo en ese instante lo relajaba de sobremanera algo que últimamente era difícil de conseguir.

Después de estar caminando un largo rato finalmente llegó al colegio, al entrar en este directamente tomo rumbo a la enfermería, quería estar seguro que la herida en su frente estuviera sana, tocó tres veces y después de oír un "adelante" de parte de la enfermera abrió la puerta y sin más entró.

-¿Cómo está Ayame-san?-pregunto suavemente.

-Makoto querido ¿Qué sucedió con tu rostro?-pregunto preocupada, Ayame era la enfermera del colegio, era una señora mayor y pequeña, su cabello recogido siempre en un moño era de color grisáceo, nariz fina y manos pequeñas y temblorosas pero aún así era una excelente enfermera.

-Ayer tuve un pequeño golpecito con dos balones de Voley-sonrió nervioso, Ayame le observó interrogante-volví a ser castigado y está vez me toca hacer de conserje-camino hasta una camilla y se sentó-por estar en las nubes me golpearon.

-Makoto-susurro camino hasta él y le tomó las manos-Makoto cariño ¿Cómo estás?-Makoto abrió los ojos sorprendido.

-Estoy bien-la voz le tembló-bueno no ya que me duele la cabeza-habló nervioso.

-¿Cariño estás seguro que sólo la cabeza te duele?

-Ayame-san-la observó dolido-¿Puede revisar mi frente?, por favor-susurro con un hilo de voz.

-Claro cariño.

Después de que Ayame le revisará y le diera medicamentos, salió presuroso de la enfermería, no quería seguir ahí, nunca espero que esa pregunta lo dejaría choqueado. Se sentía como un completo idiota, llevaba tiempo esperando a que le preguntarán eso y él cuando finalmente sucede lo primero que hace es huir del tema. Es que de verdad no se podía ser más estúpido.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Nagisa subía alegremente pegando pequeños saltitos las escaleras hacia la azotea, atrás de él venía Rei junto a Gou, efusivamente abrió la puerta y rápidamente se sentó en el suelo abriendo con emoción su almuerzo, Gou y Rei simplemente se sentaron tranquilamente junto a él. Después de un tiempo escucharon la puerta ser abierta con parsimonia, entonces Haruka hizo acto de presencia, sentándose al lado de Rei, Nagisa dejo de comer al observar que venía solo.

-Oye Haru-chan-el nombrado le observó-¿Y Mako-chan?.

-No se-simple como siempre.

-¿Cómo no vas a saber Haru-chan?- persistente como siempre.

-No se y ya.

-Pero es Mako-chan de quién estamos hablando.

-¿Y qué con eso?-Nagisa abrió los ojos sorprendido.

-¿Qué con eso?, ¿Qué con eso?, estamos hablando de tu mejor amigo-su ceño lentamente se fue frunciendo.

-Él ya no es mi mejor amigo-Rei comenzó a toser desesperadamente.

-¿D-de que hablas?-Haru desvío la mirada-P-pero si Mako-chan y Haru-chan son inseparables.

-Él lo quiso así Nagisa, y yo respeto su decisión-Haru lentamente se levantó del suelo-Además hace tiempo que nuestra amistad comenzó a deteriorarse- Nagisa se levantó rápidamente.

-Eso no es verdad Haru-chan-le tomó el brazo-Su amistad es lo más maravilloso que he logrado apreciar, eso es imposible de deteriorar.-Haru le observó ceñudo.

-¿Usted que puede saber de eso?-se soltó bruscamente-Makoto desde hace más de un mes se ha comenzado a apartar de nosotros, se ha convertido en alguien que no es, desde que lo castigaron cambio, y ahora lo único que es en este momento es una maldito delincuente-Haru sintió un ardor en su mejilla izquierda, colocó su mano en esta mientras observaba como Rei atrapaba a un Nagisa rabioso.

-¡Suéltame Rei.!

-No, porque volverás a golpear a Haruka-sempai.

-¿¡Y qué hay de malo con eso!?, después de todo se lo merece.!

-¿De qué hablas Nagisa?, no he dicho nada que sea mentira-Nagisa observó a Haruka furioso.

-¡Escúchame Haruka Nanase!-los tres abrieron asustados los ojos-Makoto lo único que ha hecho es no preocupar a ninguno de nosotros, alejándose disimuladamente para que no lo notemos pero sencillamente le salió mal y nos enteramos sin embargo no hicimos nada para evitarlo-Nagisa apretó los puños.

-Nagisa lo que le sucede a Makoto es un enorme cambio de personalidad que no podemos evitar-Nagisa le observó rabioso-Él simplemente nos desechó fin del tema-Haru salió tranquilamente, bajo las escaleras con rapidez y antes de llegar al último escalón escuchó la voz de Nagisa.

-¡NANASE!, EL ÚNICO QUE NO ENTIENDE A MAKOTO AQUÍ ES USTED-llegó hasta donde Haru y clavó su dedo en el pecho de este-Puedo asegurar que cuando pidió que se separasen él estaba llorando, nadie llora por algo que no le importa.

-¿Por qué lo defiendes tanto?-pregunto enojado.

-Quizás porque quiero dejar de ser un ignorante o simplemente estoy cansado de verle sufrir.

-¿Sufrir?, ¿De qué hablas?.

-Si no has querido verlo es tu problema, además no es mi deber decirlo.

-¿De qué diablos estás hablando?

-¡Eres un estúpido Nanase!-Nagisa empujó el hombro de Haru mientras terminaba de bajar las escaleras, caminando tranquilamente por los pasillos, aún así un aura de furia le rodeaba.

Nagisa trataba de calmarse pero simplemente no podía, odiaba la forma de como estaban yendo las cosas y es que cuando lograron arreglar los problemas con Rin pensó que al fin todos juntos podían ser felices pero obviamente no sucedió así y no quería culpar a Rin por eso ya que evidentemente no era así. Sabía que Makoto estaba sufriendo por alguna extraña razón y eso le frustraba, le hacia sentir con impotencia.

Pero sin duda alguna lo que más le cabreaba y enfurece era el hecho de que aunque él lo sabía no hizo nada para ayudarle, con decisión en su mirada salió del edificio y tomó rumbo a la piscina prometiéndose no volver a ignorar a Makoto.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Makoto corría rápidamente por los pasillos, tenía una enorme sonrisa en su rostro, sus ojos esmeralda tenían ese brillo que hace un mes no hacía aparición, podía sentir como su corazón bombeaba emocionado, al salir del edificio al aire libre aumentó su carrera. Al frente diviso a Gou, Haru y a Rei seguramente iban a la piscina al igual que él, la adrenalina en él aumentó sorprendentemente y con más velocidad corrió hacia ellos.

-¡Cuidado!-gritó efusivo, los tres se volvieron confundidos y luego asustados.

Makoto corrió más rápido hasta llegar donde Haru y abrazarlo fuertemente, comenzó a dar vueltas con el azabache en brazos hasta que inevitablemente cayeron al pasto, siendo él quien reciba el impacto, sin razón alguna comenzó a reír, Haru le observaba confundido y él le observaba contento, sus ojos esmeralda viajaban libremente por el rostro del azabache deteniéndose en sus finos y rosáceos labios.

Unas enormes ganas de besarlo hicieron aparición sin evitarlo, Makoto lamio sus propios labios, luego sacudió su cabeza sacando esa idea, le dirigió una dulce mirada a Haru y luego lo ayudó a levantarse, al estar los dos de pie, toda la energía regresó al cuerpo de Makoto, con una felicidad exagerada Makoto beso la mejilla izquierda de Haru, cerca de la comisura de su labio, luego volvió a correr.

-YA QUIERO QUE NADEMOS JUNTOS, LES ESTARÉ ESPERANDO HARU-CHAN-Makoto aún mantenía la dulzura en su mirada .

Los tres estaban quietos observando el camino por donde un emocionado Makoto se había ido, Haru tenía su mano en su mejilla izquierda donde anteriormente habían estado los cálidos labios de Makoto, un imperceptible sonrojo cruzaba el rostro del azabache, el cual Makoto si logró apreciar.

Haru sentía demasiadas cosas en ese momento pero la que más predominaba era la confusión, no entendía a Makoto, ayer le dijo que lo mejor era darse un tiempo y hoy venía lo abrazaba, le daba vueltas, lo hacía caer al suelo, le miraba como si él fuera la cosa más hermosa, luego le ayuda para después dejar un delicado beso cerca de sus labios. Simplemente no lo comprendía, comenzaba a pensar que su ¿Amigo?, era bipolar.

-¿Q-que acaba de suceder? Preguntó Rei.

-No tengo idea.

-Pensé que ya no eran amigos-Gou observó expectante.

-Yo también.-Haru sonrió.

-Creo que lo mejor sería preguntarle a Makoto-sempai-Rei se acomodó las gafas.

-Cierto-comenzaron a caminar, Haru recordó las heridas de Makoto-Mierda, castaño estúpido.

Los dos le observaron asustados, quizás el bipolar era él, antes de que pudieran preguntar que sucedía Haru ya estaba corriendo hacia la piscina.

-¡Haruka-sempai!.

-¡Me voy a adelantar!.

Haru corrió lo más rápido que pudo hasta los vestidores, encontrándose sólo con los uniformes de Makoto y Nagisa, salió de estos y camino presuroso hasta la piscina, se detuvo de inmediato al ver a Nagisa en un mar de lágrimas abrazando a Makoto, mientras este discutía con la sensei, retomó sus pasos y llegó hasta donde Makoto.

-¿Makoto como estas?, ¿Te duele la cabeza?, ¿Te golpeaste en otro sitio?-Makoto le sonrió radiante.

-¿Ves?, Tachibana-san no estás en condiciones.

-Pero sensei estoy bien, Ayame-san dijo que no era algo de que preocuparse, que igual podía seguir nadando, por favor.

-Está bien-suspiro-pero si veo que te comportas extraño de inmediato te saco-Makoto asintió

-Oye Nagisa estoy bien, no te preocupes-Nagisa se separó de Makoto y con sus brazos limpió sus lágrimas.

-Pero Mako-chan.

-Estoy bien tranquilo-Nagisa asintió y luego observó a Haruka con el seño fruncido.

Haru desvío la mirada y se dirigió a los vestidores, ya estando listo junto a Rei regresaron a la piscina, Makoto y Nagisa estaban terminando de estirar, Haru de inmediato se lanzó al agua seguido por un emocionado Makoto que tenía una sonrisa pintada en el rostro, todo bajo la atenta mirada de Gou.

-Makoto-sempai está muy animado hoy-murmuró.

-Probablemente le sucedió algo en el camino.

-Pero aún así, sensei se suponía que Haruka-sempai y Makoto-sempai estaban peleados, sin embargo actúan como siempre-suspiro-no los comprendo.

-Quizás no hay nada que entender.

Gou regreso su mirada hacia la piscina, Makoto y Haru nadaban estilo libre, Haru siempre le llevaba delantera a Makoto, pero cada vez que volvían a intentarlo esa distancia disminuía un poco, dándole más energía a Makoto. Las brazadas de Makoto eran potentes y precisas dándole más velocidad pero no la suficiente como para igualar a Haruka.

Makoto salió de la piscina con un poco de dificultad, en su rostro aún permanecía una enorme sonrisa, tomó una toalla y seco su cuerpo, camino hasta una esquina un poco alejada y tomó asiento, ya con cabeza fría Makoto comenzó a procesar lo que estaba sucediendo, después de que fue a la enfermería, antes de salir del edificio se topó con Mihiro-sensei la entrenadora del equipo de Voleibol femenino, la cual le informó que hoy no era necesario que fuera.

Makoto no podía identificar todos los sentimientos que estaba sintiendo, aún así sabía que todo su cuerpo era recorrido por mucha felicidad-quizás demasiada-sin poder evitarlo comenzó a correr, lo único que cruzaba por su cabeza era nadar con Haru, hacia tiempo que no podía nadar con Haru en relevos y sinceramente tenía muchas ganas de volverlo a hacer.

«Podemos conseguir un reemplazo de Makoto»

Tanta era su ilusión que había olvidado que la noche anterior le había dicho al azabache que debían alejarse por un tiempo, incluso todas las palabras hirientes que había escuchado en el almuerzo del día anterior, todos los sentimientos negativos y dañinos que había estado cargando desde hace un mes, la confusión que estaba experimentando, la soledad que lentamente se estaba colando, sus castigos, sus heridas, todo eso se le había olvidado.

«No vale la pena»

Se había cegado por la ilusión de volver a nadar con él en relevos, olvidando por completo que a Haruka le daba igual y que fácilmente podía conseguir un reemplazo de él, Makoto pegó sus piernas a su pecho, su semblante poco a poco fue perdiendo esa exagerada felicidad con la cual había llegado, todo lo que pensó antes fue una maldita mentira, fue un iluso de primera, por pensar en todas esas estupideces.

 _«No me importa quién sea puedo nadar con cualquiera en relevos»_

Igualmente se lo merecía por idiota, mira que correr a toda velocidad como un crío solo por eso, bufo irritado, ¿Cómo se le ocurría llegar y abrazar a Haruka como si no hubiera un mañana?, en esos pocos minutos lo había tratado como si fueran, el rostro de Makoto comenzó a enrojecer de a poquitos, los latidos de su corazón aumentaron notablemente, lo había tratado como si, como sí, c-como s-si f-fueran p-pa-pa-r-re-j-j-ja, Makoto comenzó a toser desesperadamente, la saliva se le fue por mal camino.

-¿Makoto-sempai está bien?-Gou quién lo había estado observando desde que se sentó había presenciado los extraños cambios de humor del castaño, de una extrema felicidad a una profunda depresión y para terminar siendo un humano con cabeza de tomate.

Makoto asintió con la cabeza repetidas veces, dirigió su mirada hacia el frente observando a Haruka quién avanzaba hacia el borde de la piscina para salir, Makoto rápidamente se levantó y llegó hasta donde Haru se estaba dirigiendo, extendió su mano y una sonrisa se coló por su rostro.

-Buen trabajo, Haru-chan-Haruka le observó interrogante y cauteloso.

Haruka iba a tomar la mano de Makoto cuando algo en la lejanía llamó su atención, un grupo de personas caminaban hacia la piscina, tenían uniforme negro, una persona en particular resaltaba mucho, Haru ajustó su mirada, pelirrojo y alto, con cara de idiota depresivo, sus ojos brillaron de la emoción, una enérgica sonrisa se intentaba formar en su rostro, con apoyo de sus brazos y tomando impulso salió de la piscina, dejando a Makoto atrás con la mano aún extendida.

Haru tomó una toalla y seco su cuerpo, se arregló un poco y sentó cerca de la piscina, todo bajo la mirada confundida de Makoto, el cual aún tenía su mano extendida en espera de que Haru la tomará, lo cual no iba a suceder pero el muy idiota seguía pensando que eso era un sueño.

Makoto sintió como era empujado, trató de conseguir equilibrio inútilmente, sacó su cabeza del agua y recuperó el aire, busco con la mirada al causante de eso y vio a Gou corriendo hacia la entrada donde se encontraba Rin y su equipo, Makoto rápidamente busco desesperado a Haru, lo que vio no le agradó nada.

«Lo mejor sería que dejes de hablar con Makoto»

Tanto Haru como Rin se estaban observando fijamente retándose con la mirada, en sus ojos brillaban la emoción y la alegría, también había algo que no sabía cómo identificar y eso le preocupaba, cada uno tenía una sutil sonrisa que era casi imperceptible pero lamentablemente él si que lograba identificarlas, estaban encerrados en su propia burbuja que nadie podía romper, en la cuál sólo ellos existían.

«A como de lugar solo quiero competir con Rin»

Makoto les observaba fijamente mientras sentía como una nueva y enorme grieta se formaba en su interior, sentía como los sentimientos que llevaba reteniendo desde hace un mes estaban deseosos por salir y escapar de esa jaula que los detenía, leves temblores recorrían su cuerpo, convencido de que era causado por el frío del agua decidió salir de la piscina, con mucho esfuerzo logró hacerlo, con toalla en la cabeza se volvió a sentar donde minutos atrás estuvo.

Makoto tomó su cabeza con frustración, los temblores de su cuerpo habían aumentado, sentía pequeñas palpitaciones en su cabeza, estaba un poco desubicado, podía oír que lo llamaban o eso creía ya que todo se escuchaba extraño, sus manos comenzaron a sudar, su boca la sentía reseca, un pequeño golpecito en su cabeza le despertó de su letargo, elevó la mirada topándose con los ojos rosados de Nagisa.

-¿Mako-chan estás bien?-Makoto asintió aún desubicado.

-Menos mal, llevaba horas llamándolo y nada que reaccionaba-suspiro-En fin van a hacer carreras en estilo libre ¿Te unes?-Makoto observó la piscina donde todos se estaban preparando, Haru y Rin fueron los primeros en estar listos, apretó los puños con fuerza.

-Definitivamente-Nagisa abrió los ojos sorprendido, la voz de Makoto salió más gruesa de lo normal y una aura de determinación le rodeaba haciendo que algunos se alejen de inmediato.

«Sólo con Rin»

Makoto se colocó en el último carril al lado de Haru, pero este ni se enteró ya que estaba enviándose miradas con Rin, Makoto apretó los dientes enojado, escuchó el silbato y se lanzó de la plataforma sorprendentemente llevando la delantera, sus brazadas eran rápidas y delicadas, sus patadas eran fuertes y firmes, su corazón se estrellaba con fuerza contra sus costillas, a cada segundo hacia que sus brazadas y patadas fueran más potentes y rápidas que las anteriores.

«No vale la pena»

En la segunda vuelta Makoto comenzó a disminuir el ritmo, sentía que su cuerpo le pesaba como si fuera plomo, su visión se volvía borrosa, sentía que no avanzaba por más que lo intentaba, a cada instante sus extremidades le costaba moverlas, le era más difícil mantener la respiración, su cabeza recibía dolorosas punzadas. Hasta que de pronto sólo hubo paz y tranquilidad.

Los demás dieron su última vuelta y terminaron, Haru sacó rápidamente su cabeza y observó al carril de a lado, con una sonrisa triunfante en su rostro esperaba emocionado a que llegará, llevaba un tiempo y nada, mordió su labio preocupado, ¿Y si le sucedió algo?.

-Hey Nanase, ¿Qué esperas?-Haru elevó la cabeza y sonrió sutilmente al observar a la persona frente a él-Si por un momento pensó que perdí se equivoca porque fui el primero-Rin sonrió arrogante.

-Como sea-Haru tomó la mano que Rin le extendió y con ayuda de este salió de la piscina.

-¡Mako-chan!, ¡Mako-chan!-Nagisa gritaba-Que extraño, ¿Dónde se habrá metido?

-Nagisa-kun-Nagisa observó a Gou quién le llamaba asustada y alterada-Makoto-sempai no ha salido de la piscina.

Nagisa abrió los ojos asustado, rápidamente se lanzó a la piscina pasando por entre Haru y Rin que aún tenían sus manos unidas, nado hacia el carril de Makoto y se sumergió, casi suelta el aire al ver a Makoto inconsciente, rápidamente nado hasta él e intento levantarlo pero le era imposible, volvió a nadar hacia la superficie.

-NANASE TRAE TU MALDITO TRASERO AQUÍ Y AYÚDAME A SACAR A MAKOTO-gritó y se volvió a sumergir, Haru abrió los ojos asustado y de inmediato se lanzó al agua seguido por Rei.

Entre los tres sacaron a Makoto y lo colocaron en el suelo con ayuda de los de Samezuka, Nagisa empezó a revisar sus puntos vitales, los cuales eran casi inexistentes, Haru comenzó a temblar, recordando el accidente en el campamento, se negaba a que está vez si logrará irse lejos de ese mundo, Haru preparó a Makoto y comenzó a hacer RCP, antes de que pudiera darle respiración boca a boca Makoto comenzó a toser desesperadamente, Rin suspiro aliviado.

Makoto sentía como la cabeza le daba vueltas, los ojos le pesaban y estaba a punto de vomitar, trató de enfocar su visión pero simplemente no podía, todo seguía borroso y sin figuras concretas, escuchaba todo distorsionado. Sintió un pequeño golpecito en su cabeza, trató de enfocar para saber quién era pero sólo lo logró a medias, identificando más o menos que fue Ayame-san.

-Makoto cabeza de chorlito Tachibana, ¿No te dije que hasta mañana podías volver a nadar?-Makoto sintió una mirada de reproche, seguramente de la sensei.

-Te dije que primero debías comer lo suficiente y relajarte para regresar a nadar pero nooo él muy lindo hace todo lo contrario a lo que le pido-murmuraba entre dientes mientras terminaba de revisarlo.

-Pero Ayame-chan él está bien ¿Verdad?.

-Por supuesto Nagisa querido, sólo que el baboso necesita reposo de dos días-sonrió dulcemente.

-¿¡Dos días!?-Makoto se sentó de inmediato, arrepintiéndose al instante, "suavemente"-más brusco que otra cosa- fue acostado de nuevo por Ayame-san.

-Pues claro querido, no voy a dejar que tu salud empeore-Makoto bufo irritado.

-Pero no voy a poder lograrlo.

-Patrañas, ahora Makoto intenta sentarte con tranquilidad-Makoto asintió y luego se sentó.

-Bien ahora intenta ponerte de pie-Makoto suspiro pesadamente, se apoyo en sus brazos y con un poco de esfuerzo logró ponerse de pie.

-Estoy bien, no necesito reposo.

-Más bien creo que tendrá que ser un día, no tienes daños graves-sonrió dulcemente-así que tranquilo yo confío en ti-dio un ligero apretón en su hombro y comenzó a caminar.

-Lo mejor es que descanses por hoy.

-Pero.

-Tachibana-san por favor obedece lo que te ordenan-Makoto suspiro derrotado.

-Está bien-hizo una reverencia-Disculpen las molestias.

Makoto camino hacia los vestidores, secándose el cuerpo con una toalla, paso al lado de Haru chocando suavemente su hombro, cerró los ojos unos segundos y luego los abrió, no era momento de llorar después podía hacerlo, en la soledad de su habitación, pero en ese momento no podía quebrarse frente a él, sabía que no era tan importante para Haruka pero saberlo y vivirlo eran cosas completamente distintas.

Makoto tomó sus pantalones y empezó a vestirse lentamente, debía aclarar demasiadas cosas con Haruka pero sinceramente en ese momento no estaba preparado, en ese momento lo único que quería era alejarse, ¿Cobarde? Definitivamente, ¿Estúpido? Sí, pero en serio no quería enfrentarlo, por lo menos no ahora, pues sabía que no lo iba a soportar. El sonido de pasos le despertó de sus cavilaciones, por la puerta hizo aparición la persona que menos quería ver en ese momento, vaya suerte.

-Makoto, ¿No se supone que ya no somos amigos?-Auch, eso dolió más de lo que esperaba.

-Lo siento Haruka, si mi comportamiento de más temprano le molestó, no era mi intención-Makoto tomó aire-Haru-chan aún somos amigos, o eso creía, nada más te pedí tiempo.

-Con que es así-Makoto sentía como los ojos le ardían-Makoto yo.

-No tienes por qué pedir perdón, el único culpable soy yo.

-Pero Makoto eso a mi me da igual, no es importante-¿No es importante?

-Para mí lo es-la voz le tembló.

-Makoto perdón por no darme cuenta.

-¿De qué hablas?.

-Yo no me di cuenta que no estabas hasta que Nagisa pidió que le ayudará a salvarte-Haru hizo una reverencia-Así que lo siento-Makoto abrió los ojos sorprendido, gruesas lágrimas salían de estos.

-Así que si no fuera por Nagisa-susurro, Haru elevó la mirada y se asustó.

-Makoto yo.

-No lo puedo creer-la visión de Makoto se nublo por las lágrimas.

-Makoto en serio yo.

-Detente, no sigas-sollozos y más sollozos-Y-yo, si hubiera sido yo al minuto de no verte sabría de inmediato que algo anda mal e iría a buscarte.

-L-lo se por eso me siento culpable, yo perdón.

-¿Sólo quieres tener la consciencia limpia?, no te preocupes.

-No es así, Makoto yo.

-Sólo consigue un reemplazo de mí y olvídame, después de todo soy fácil de reemplazar-Makoto sonrió entre las lágrimas y los sollozos.

-¡Haru!-escucharon la voz de Rin.

-Te llaman.

-Makoto..

-Déjalo así, estaré bien, como siempre-Haru salió rápidamente.

Makoto aún con lágrimas recorriendo sus mejillas se siguió vistiendo, «No me di cuenta que no estabas», ¿Tan insignificante era?, siempre había estado para él, con su mano extendida y su sonrisa presente, entonces ¿Por qué no me mira?, siempre trató de estar a su lado, siempre le seguía y estaba al pendiente de él, ¿Por qué fue que tarde tanto en saber que lo único que hacia era fastidiarle?, a Haru nunca le agradó, nunca estaba completamente cómodo o feliz con él, ¿Cuándo podré dejar de correr atrás de él?, ¿Cuándo me verá?

«¿No se supone que ya no somos amigos?»

¿Alguna vez lo fueron de verdad?, se estaba cansando, ya no sabía cuánto tiempo podría seguir, Haru siempre caminaba y observaba al frente sin importarle si lo dejaba atrás o no, en cambio con Rin todo era completamente diferente. Rin podía recibir sonrisas, brillo, burbujas y sobre todo atención, ¿Por qué a Rin?, Rin era como el universo del inmenso mundo de Haruka, Rin era todo, motivación, determinación, alegría, emoción, ¿Cuándo podría él ser todo eso?

Makoto limpió con mucha brusquedad sus saladas lágrimas, se lavó el rostro y lo golpeó con fuerza, lamentándose al instante por el inmenso dolor que le invadió, al terminar de abrochar los botones de su camisa y de colocarse la corbata, decidió que lo mejor era alejarse de ese horrible lugar, respiro profundo y tomando su mochila abrió la puerta, después de dar con dificultad unos cuantos pasos el sonido de su celular le distrajo, sin fijarse en quién era contesto.

-Hola.

-¿Es el celular de Makoto Tachibana?.

-Sí.

-Lo sentimos mucho.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

¡Hola! ¿Qué tal? ¿Cómo están?

Este capítulo me quedó medio extraño y más largo de lo normal, aún así me agrada.

Lamentó mucho si no les gusta las diferentes personalidades que tienen los personajes, por otro lado espero que les este gustando.

Si tienen sugerencias o comentarios sobre la historia son bienvenidos

Disculpen errores de ortografía.

Espero que sigan apoyando la historia.

Sin más que decir me despido.

Los personajes de Free! no me pertenecen, son de Kōji Ōji.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sólo Mírame**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **El futuro que yo dibujé,**

 **Donde estábamos juntos,**

 **Y él lo disfrutaba…**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Esos pequeños momentos juntos,**

 **Pensaba que algún día**

 **Ocurrirían de forma natural.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Pero él ya había dibujado un futuro,**

 **Un futuro donde él era feliz,**

 **Un futuro maravilloso.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Un futuro…**

 **En el que yo no estaba.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Haruka observaba desde la lejanía la espalda ancha de Makoto, quién al parecer hablaba por teléfono, por su cabeza aún cruzaba los recuerdos de lo que ocurrió en ese día y en el anterior, no comprendía que era lo que estaba sucediendo con Makoto, con Nagisa, con él mismo. Estaba confundido, muy confundido, no tenía la menor idea de cómo actuar o que decir, simplemente se sentía como si él fuera una marioneta que algún ser superior-de otra dimensión quizás-estuviera controlando todo lo que sucedía con él.

Haru observó como el cuerpo de Makoto se tensaba y temblaba ligeramente, rápidamente corrió hacia los vestidores, se medio colocó su uniforme tomó la mochila y salió corriendo de ahí mientras terminaba de abrochar los botones de su camisa. Al tener los pies afuera pudo observar como Makoto corría a una sorprendente velocidad hacia la salida del colegio, Haru presuroso intento alcanzarle y seguirle el paso inútilmente, Makoto rápidamente se había perdido de su campo de visión, bufo enojado, como odiaba ser lento.

Irritado y sobretodo enojado consigo mismo decidió caminar hasta su casa, quizás y tenía suerte y se encontraba con Makoto. En ese momento lo único que quería era arreglar su amistad con Makoto, se sentía demasiado culpable por lo sucedido en ese día y en el anterior también, odiaba ser el causante de las lágrimas y sufrimiento del castaño.

No le agradaba la manera en la que el dulce rostro de Makoto se convertía en una mueca de dolor por su culpa, Haru caminaba con pasos pesados y enojo en su mirada, ¿Desde cuándo él dejo de lado a Makoto?, no comprendía como fue posible que se olvidará de su mejor amigo, si Makoto era la persona más importante en su vida, bueno, dudo unos segundos, una afilada sonrisa se cruzó por sus pensamientos, suspiro soñador, bueno quizás después de Rin.

A Rin le conoció en su último año de escuela primaria, la primera impresión que tuvo de Rin fue que era un chico realmente fastidioso, siempre le pedía competir en carreras para probar quién era más veloz o las tantas veces que le rogaba para poder competir en relevos en las cuáles el siempre daba un rotundo no.

Con el tiempo se fue acostumbrado a todos sus "caprichos" y también comenzó a cumplirlos sin darse cuenta-algo que nunca hacia, ni siquiera con Makoto-, estar con Rin le hacia sentir una emoción indescriptible, le encantaba competir con él, la emoción que le recorría una inmensa adrenalina y felicidad, que muy pocas veces sucedía.

Cuando Rin les informó que se iría después de la competencia en relevos sintió como algo en su interior se destruía dejando todo en fragmentos filosos y con un frío invernal adentrándose en su interior. Sufrió demasiado al saber de tal decisión por parte del pelirrojo, nunca entendió cuál era la razón de tales sentimientos y tampoco lo quería descubrir pues en ese momento sólo le interesaba poder nadar con Rin.

Cuando Rin había regresado de Australia y volvieron a nadar juntos otra vez fue lo mejor que había hecho en mucho tiempo, los antiguos sentimientos que siempre le recorrían en antaño cuando nadaba finalmente logró recuperarlos, solo él mismo sabía-y Makoto, aunque Haruka no lo noto- cuánto había estado buscando volver a sentir esos hermosos sentimientos. Y él hecho de que por culpa suya Rin haya terminado herido por él ganar su competencia, lo termino de destrozar por completo.

Eventualmente dejó de asistir al equipo de natación y al club, su emoción por el nado se fue apagando rápidamente-sin saber que había terminado arrastrando a Makoto-, si no podía sentir aquel sentimiento no tenía caso seguir haciéndolo eso era lo que pensaba. Su tiempo en la bañera cada día iba en aumentó, hasta el punto de no querer salir de ahí. Se sentía herido y vacío y la única manera de sentirse "completo" era en la bañera, por eso odiaba a Makoto cuando lo sacaba de ahí estilo princesa.

Haru suspiro pesadamente, elevó su mirada encontrándose con la casa vacía y solitaria de los Tachibana, si se ponía a pensarlo Makoto no había llevado almuerzo esos últimos días, quizás ¿Tuvo una discusión con su familia?, negó levemente, lo que Makoto más amaba en el mundo era a su familia-o eso creía él-, Haru subió rápidamente las escaleras hasta llegar a su hogar, entró a este prometiéndose a si mismo que el día siguiente hablaría con Makoto.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Blanco, blanco, donde quiera que mirase había blanco, ese color simplón y poco atractivo, cada minuto que pasaba lo odiaba un poco más, suspiro, observó sus manos entrelazadas las cuales temblaban y estaban frías, sus nudillos blancos también, bufo cansado, su pierna no podía mantenerla quieta subía y bajaba con mucha rapidez haciendo notar su enorme nerviosismo. Sus ojos hace ya dos horas dejaron de brotar ese salado líquido, suponía que ya había pasado lo peor pero algo en su interior le gritaba que no debía bajar la guardia.

Carraspeo secamente tratando de que saliva llegará a su garganta, el constante "tic, tac" del reloj de agujas de la habitación le estaba taladrando los oídos, con cada "tic tac" una pequeña e inocente grieta se abría en su débil corazón. Escuchó las puertas ser abiertas con brusquedad, por unos segundos el aire no logró llegar a sus pulmones, frente a él corrían doctores con una camilla hacia la sala de operaciones, se escuchaba el estresante sonido del electrocardiógrafo (aparato para medir los latidos del corazón), en sus rostros se podía apreciar la desesperación y la preocupación.

Makoto se levantó desesperado preguntando que sucedía, corría junto a los doctores por los pálidos pasillos, sus preguntas, los gritos de los doctores tratando de salvar a esa persona especial junto con el molestó sonido "piii, piii, piii" del aparato le estaba dando dolor de cabeza al castaño, como si hubieran martillos estrellándose contra su cabeza de forma violenta. Lo que más le desesperaba era ese horrible ruido que le indicaba que estaba perdiendo a su pequeño hermano.

Se estaba comenzando a desesperar, no sabía lo que sucedía y eso le asustaba, sus latidos aumentaron a una gran velocidad, colocó su mano en este temiendo que se saliera de su interior, el dolor punzante en su cabeza no daba tregua, el escandaloso bullicio que se estaban montando tampoco servía de mucho, daba la sensación de estar en un mercado, entonces sucedió…La paz inundó los pasillos, Makoto suspiro mentalmente, abrió sus ojos-los cuales no sabía en qué momento cerró-encontrándose con el pequeño cuerpecito de su hermano cubierto completamente por esa horrible sábana blanca.

Las piernas le temblaron, en su interior pudo escuchar como su corazón se rompía en filosos fragmentos, se dejó caer de rodillas con fuerza, tomándose desesperado la cabeza, su rostro ya estaba inundado por lágrimas, su cuerpo temblaba, su mente aún reproduciendo ese horrible recuerdo, una y otra y otra y otra vez, haciendo que grite de dolor e impotencia, golpeó con fuerza el frío suelo, sus lágrimas le nublaban la visión. No era justo, no era justo, no era justo, ¡MALDICIÓN!,.

¿Por qué a ellos?, ¿Por qué justamente a ellos?, Makoto mordió su labio inferior el cual temblaba ligeramente, tratando de callar inútilmente sus sollozos, ¿Por qué no pudo ser él?, ¿Por qué su familia y no él?, no lo comprendía, sinceramente no lo comprendía, él único que había estado sufriendo era él-aunque aún no sabía la razón concreta de su sufrimiento-, su familia era feliz y aunque él muriera ellos lo hubieran superado y seguirían con sus vidas felizmente porque ellos eran fuertes y no se dejarían caer, porque eran fuertes, no como él.

Makoto sintió como una mano se posaba en su hombro derecho, elevó la mirada topándose con unos fríos ojos turquesa, recordándole-inevitablemente-los ojos de Haru, frente a él un joven alto de cabello negro, nariz fina y rostro delgado junto a una mirada indiferente, le observaba con atención.

-Eres Tachibana ¿Verdad?-Makoto asintió aún con lágrimas-Te llaman en la sala de espera-Makoto volvió a asentir con la cabeza y bruscamente se limpió las lágrimas, con esfuerzo se logró levantar, hizo una reverencia y tambaleante camino hasta la sala de espera.

-¿Estás bien?-el extraño lo tomo del brazo, Makoto asintió-¿Seguro?-Makoto repitió la misma acción y siguió caminando dejando al extraño atrás.

Makoto caminaba apoyándose en la pared hasta que llegó a la sala de espera donde un doctor seguía preguntando por él, alzó su brazo sin ganas y con voz rasposa se hizo notar, el doctor le observó a través de esas gruesas gafas, asintió con la cabeza y le sonrió sutilmente, Makoto le miró totalmente confundido cerciorándose de que si le observaba a él, el doctor soltó una pequeña carcajada y habló suavemente después de guiñarle un ojo.

-Tachibana-san despertó hace veinte minutos-el rostro de Makoto se iluminó, una enorme sonrisa se instaló y con gran rapidez él corrió.

Makoto rápidamente llegó a la habitación 277, después de apoyarse en sus rodillas para retomar el aire con mucha tranquilidad y extrema felicidad abrió la puerta, al entrar espero encontrarse con una dulce sonrisa pero lo único que recibió fue una mirada gélida, Makoto retrocedió un paso y tragó grueso, sacudió levemente la cabeza y retomó el paso, acercándose lentamente a la camilla.

-Hola mamá-no recibió respuesta, con pasos cautelosos llegó hasta donde estaba la camilla, extendió su brazo pero este fue apartado de un manotazo, asustado observó a su madre-Mamá, ¿Qué…

-¡ALÉJATE DE MÍ MALDITO!-Makoto recibió un doloroso golpe en su mejilla pero sinceramente no dolía tanto como su corazón-MALDITA ESCORIA, POR TU CULPA ESTÁN MUERTOS-su madre se movía histérica aún con cables conectados a su cuerpo.

 _ **Estuve muerta mil años y viví sólo dos o tres,**_

-Mamá, yo no-otro golpe para su mejilla, su madre lloraba mientras le insultaba e intentaba golpearle, una enfermera hacia el esfuerzo por calmarla.

 _ **No tengo problemas en decirte, mi vida fue acabada por tu mano,**_

-MALNACIDO, ESTÁN MUERTOS, MALDITA SEA, ESTÁN MUERTOS-su madre tomó un frasco de vidrio lazándolo a su dirección, Makoto por reflejo se cubrió con el brazo haciendo que el frasco se impactará contra este hiriéndole y por consecuencia él grite de dolor.

 _ **El tipo de asesinato donde nadie muere, pero no creo que seas capaz de entender**_

-TE MERECES ESO Y MÁS MALDITO ANORMAL, OJALÁ TE HUBIERA ABORTADO-su madre volvió a tomar otro frasco de vidrio y lo lanzó a su dirección impactando en su pierna, otro gritó salió de su boca, tanto su brazo como pierna tenían vidrios incrustados ocasionando que sangren sin parar.

 _ **Terminen la búsqueda le encontramos.**_

-MAMÁ DETENTE, SOY YO MAKOTO-Makoto se acercó con pasos tambaleantes, con cautela a ella quién al escuchar eso se detuvo, la enfermera la soltó lentamente de su agarre, su madre ocultó su mirada.

 **Si yo soy Lolita,**

-Eres Makoto ¿Verdad?.

 _ **Entonces sos un criminal,**_

-Sí, soy yo-Makoto sonrió.

 _ **Y deberías ser asesinado,**_

-Entonces debes morir-susurro, su madre saltó de la cama y lo derribó, se colocó a horcajadas de él y colocó sus frías manos en su cuello y comenzó a aplicar presión, la enfermera asustada salió azotando la puerta mientras a gritos pedía ayuda.

 _ **Por un ejército de arañas hambrientas,**_

-DEBES MORIR BASTARDO, ELLOS NO LO MERECÍAN, MUERE, NO ERES MI HIJO-Makoto lloraba desesperado mientras sentía como se quedaba sin aire, luchaba contra su madre pero su cuerpo ya estaba débil, busco fuerza de donde no las tenía y tomando los brazos de su madre se la quitó de encima, tosía e intentaba retomar el aire al mismo tiempo, se medio incorporó pero nuevamente el aire le faltaba.

 _ **Soy tu azúcar, soy tu crema,**_

-MALDITO IDIOTA MUERE DE UNA MALDITA VEZ-un cable era enrollado a través de su cuello, su visión era borrosa y el respirar doloroso-MALDITA ESCORIA DE MIERDA-Makoto sintió que la presión en su cuello desaparecía y el aire lentamente regresaba.

 _ **Soy tu sueño anti-americano**_

Escuchaba los gritos lejanos de los doctores, la presión regreso con más violencia y su madre reía como desquiciada, mientras con su dulces ojos le observaba triunfante, con su melodiosa voz tarareaba algo sin sentido.

 _ **Soy tu azúcar, soy tu crema,**_

-SUELTEMEN, MALDICIÓN, ÉL MERECE MORIR-su madre se revolvía rabiosa entre los doctores.

 _ **Soy tu peor pesadilla**_

-Señora cálmese-su madre se detuvo y le observó fijamente, Makoto intento incorporarse con brazos temblorosos y lágrimas rodando.

 _ **Si yo soy Lolita,**_

-¿Estás bien?-Makoto elevó la mirada chocando contra la del joven de más temprano, asintió y respiro profundo, intento relajarse pero nuevamente fue derribado contra el suelo.

 _ **Entonces sos un criminal,**_

Su madre con bisturí en mano comenzó a apuñalar su cuello intentando de darle a la yugular, apuñalaba y apuñalaba sin detenerse, su madre seguía tarareando con su suave voz mientras le hacia más heridas, los doctores hacían lo posible por detenerla, él pánico en su interior aumentó al ver la macabra sonrisa que se instaló en el rostro de su madre quien al parecer identifico donde se localiza su yugular.

 _ **Y deberías ser asesinado.**_

Makoto asustado cerró los ojos, sintiendo su cuello arder por los múltiples cortes profundos los cuáles sangraban sin parar, un inmenso dolor se instaló en el lateral izquierdo de su cuello, un grito aterrador de su madre y luego todo fue silencio.

Makoto sentía como su cuerpo perdía fuerzas, rápidamente fue levantado del suelo y colocado en una camilla, sus ojos le pesaban y el aire le faltaba, su cuello dolía y líquido carmesí salía, el ruido se distorsionaba, lágrimas por montón aún salían de sus ojos esmeralda, débiles sollozos, ¿En qué momento su vida comenzó a deteriorarse?, ¿Por qué justamente toda su familia tuvo que morir?, ¿Por qué ellos?, ¿Por qué su madre lo culpaba a él?, Makoto poco a poco se dejó guiar por la oscuridad, hasta que ya no sintió nada.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Nagisa corría con todas sus fuerzas y un aura de furia le rodeaba, atrás de él venían Rin y Rei persiguiéndolo para evitar que Nagisa cometiera asesinato contra Haruka, los dos corrían a su máxima velocidad y aún así no lograban alcanzarle, ni siquiera Rei quién era el más rápido de los cuatro. Cuando Nagisa se enojaba lo mejor era alejarse de inmediato y Haruka bien que lo sabía pues tuvo que aguantarlo y esquivarlo esos últimos cinco días, ninguno entendía porque el pelinegro seguía vivo y como era que Nagisa aún no lo alcanzaba siendo que Haruka era el más lento.

Rin intentaba aumentar la velocidad pero simplemente ya no podía y eso le molestaba, llevaban corriendo por media hora y seguía sin saber que ocurría, había salido del internado para pasear con su hermanita pero calles antes de llegar a su casa se encontró con algo que jamás pensó que iba a vivir para verlo. Haruka corría despavorido y asustado de un pequeño y muy furioso Nagisa quién era seguido por un preocupado Rei, al ver pasar al trío Rin no se lo pensó dos veces y comenzó a seguirlos, por más que pregunto que sucedía ninguno le respondía, ya que estaban más concentrados en alcanzar al contrario excepto Haru que lo único que pensaba era en no detenerse.

-Por quincuagésima vez me pueden decir que sucede-gritó el pelirrojo cabreado.

-HARU-CHAN NO HUYAS, NAGISA-CHAN NO TE HARA DAÑO.

-ME NIEGO-la voz le tembló ligeramente, apresuro el paso con pánico.

-¡Oigan cabrones no me ignoren!-Rin sentía como varias venas se marcaban en su rostro.

-Nagisa detente, no es culpa de Haruka-sempai-Rei intentaba respirar con normalidad.

-CLARO QUE LO ES, MAKO-CHAN LLEVA DÍAS DESAPARECIDO Y EL ÚLTIMO QUE HABLO CON ÉL FUE NANASE-el aura que rodeaba a Nagisa se intensificó, Rin asustado por la vida de Haruka, aumentó su velocidad y derribo al rubio rodando los dos hasta la playa quedando él arriba del rubio.

-Tranquilízate maldita sea-Rin le observaba serio mientras Nagisa luchaba inútilmente.

-¡NO, MALDICIÓN!-el rubio se revolvía rabioso, Rin observó como Haruka caía exhausto en la arena, suspiro tranquilo.

Nagisa dirigió su mirada hacia Haruka quién respiraba muy rápido, mordió su labio preocupado, quizás si se excedió, bufo derrotado y cerró los ojos, lo único que quería era saber donde estaba Makoto, estaba preocupado por el castaño. Al sentir que Rin aflojaba su agarre abrió los ojos.

-Me promete que no le hará nada a Haru-Nagisa asintió-Bien-Rin se quitó encima de él y se acostó a su lado junto a Rei.

Nagisa se sentó y fijo su vista en Haru quién aún no normalizaba su respiración, extrañado se levantó rápidamente y corrió hacia el pelinegro bajo la mirada de Rin, le extendió la mano y Haru dudando la tomó cauteloso, Nagisa le ayudó a ponerse de pie, se sonrieron y comenzaron a caminar. Haruka caminaba con pasos tambaleantes, le costaba respirar, sus piernas no las podía sentir, perdió el equilibrio y lo último que vio fue el rostro asustado de Nagisa.

Nagisa rápidamente se agachó y comenzó a revisarlo, Haru respiraba demasiado rápido y su rostro estaba colorado, de inmediato intento levantarlo con ayuda de Rin, con Haru en cada hombro comenzaron a caminar seguidos de Rei quién llamaba nervioso a una ambulancia, al salir de la playa hacia la calle lograron escuchar las ruidosas sirenas de la ambulancia, al llegar esta de inmediato bajaron los enfermeros con una camilla, colocaron a Haruka en esta mientras revisaban sus signos vitales y le colocaban una mascarilla, lo subieron a la ambulancia y luego de una pequeña discusión lograron subir los tres.

El viaje en la ambulancia se hizo eterno para los tres además de incómodo ya que tuvieron que ir en los regazos del otro, suspiraron cansados, después de diez minutos llegaron al hospital, la condición de Haru sólo había empeorado, rápidamente los enfermeros bajaron y entraron al hospital dejándolos atrás, se apresuraron a alcanzarlos pero los detuvieron en la sala de espera, por más que pelearon no los dejaron pasar y ellos derrotados no hicieron más que sentarse.

Después de cuatro horas recibieron noticias de Haru, al parecer solo se le había bajado la presión pero en ese momento ya estaba estable sólo que aún no despertaba, ya al saber eso los tres respiraron tranquilos, al entrar a la habitación del azabache este estaba tranquilamente durmiendo en esas sábanas blancas, los tres cansados se sentaron en un sillón cercano y se dejaron guiar por los brazos de Morfeo.

Rin abrió los ojos con pereza, sintiendo una extraña presión en su estómago, aún desubicado dirigió su mirada donde sentía la presión encontrándose con dos brazos alrededor de él, cerró los ojos y los volvió a abrir con sueño, dio un gran bostezo y observó detenidamente los brazos, rasco su cabeza confundido, ¿Desde cuándo él tenía cuatro brazos?, se alzó de hombros, seguro le salieron cuando dormía, soltó una pequeña carcajada por su comentario, que gracioso era, lo más probable es que los gatos de su vecina Petunia se escaparon del árbol donde comían y por eso ahora tenía más brazos, asintió satisfecho por su descubrimiento y volvió a reír, está vez con más fuerza, recibiendo una patada como respuesta.

-Rinrin ¿Te puedes callar intento dormir con los patos?-Nagisa hablaba con voz adormilada mientras apretaba su agarre con su "almohada"-Rin en otras palabras-en cambio el pelirrojo sentía como se quedaba sin aire.

-Nagisa los gatos me dieron brazos-habló con esfuerzo-no podemos dejar que se coman a los patos sónicos-Nagisa frunció el ceño.

-Rinrin quítales el arroz que lo están matando-murmuró somnoliento.

Haru con una gota en su cabeza observaba desde su cama la escena que se estaban montando el rubio y el pelirrojo, de vez en cuando reía internamente con las ocurrencias de los dos, quiénes en ese momento discutían sobre si los cerdos podían volar, negó divertido con la cabeza y sintiendo el llamado de la naturaleza se decidió por levantarse de la cama con mucha cautela para no despertar al trío de idiotas.

Lentamente se sentó en la mullida cama, se acercó a la orilla y colocó sus pies descalzos en la fría cerámica, un escalofrío recorrió su espalda, suspiro pesadamente y comenzó a caminar con el suero en mano hacia la puerta, tratando de no hacer ruido esquivaba como podía los muebles, fallando en su tarea ya que terminó chocando con la mesita de noche ocasionando que despierte a los tres que estaban durmiendo.

-¡SALVENSEN QUIÉN PUEDA LAS ACEITUNAS ASESINAS VIENEN POR TIERRA PARA COMER A LOS CONEJOS, LA ÚNICA SALIDA ES EL MAR!-Rei cayó rodando del sillón hacia el suelo mientras gritaba todo eso e intentaba nadar en este, por otro lado tanto Nagisa como Rin se sobresaltaron y terminaron en el suelo haciendo lo mismo que Rei.

Haru sólo los observaba tratando de aguantar la risa pero simplemente no pudo lograrlo haciendo que suelte una carcajada limpia lo suficientemente sonora como para terminar de despertar a los tres en el suelo, quiénes al darse cuenta del ridículo que hicieron se levantaron de inmediato con el rostro sonrojado y en cuanto a Haru, bueno él se sostenía el estómago por el dolor que le causaba tanto reírse, los otros tres se unieron a la carcajada después de superar su vergüenza.

Al calmar finalmente su ataque de risa los cuatro respiraron profundo y comenzaron a observarse entre ellos tratando de averiguar porque estaban ahí. Sus miradas pasaban de Haru a Rin, luego a Nagisa y finalmente a Rei y de nueva cuenta el ciclo volvía a empezar, después de siete minutos de estar analizando sus miradas cayeron en Haru, en sus rostros una enorme sonrisa se instaló y efusivamente abrazaron a Haru con fuerza, después de sus "muestras de cariño" Nagisa y Rin acompañaron a Haru al baño ya que a ellos también les llegó el llamado de la naturaleza.

Nagisa y Rin hablaban animadamente entre si mientras Haruka caminaba atrás de ellos perdido en su mundo, Haru suspiro pesadamente, se sentía demasiado cansado, desde hacía cinco días que fue la última vez que hablo y vio a Makoto, desde entonces no había logrado estar tranquilo, no podía dormir en las noches y su apetito había desaparecido, estaba asustado y preocupado por el castaño, dejo de ir al colegio después de dos días, pues se la pasaba buscándole por todo Iwatobi sin éxito alguno.

Estaba desesperado temía que Makoto hubiera hecho alguna estupidez o algo por el estilo, todas las noches desde entonces lloraba, se sentía tan miserable por como había estado actuando con Makoto, fue un idiota por pensar de esa manera, se odiaba, se odiaba mucho por ser tan estúpido, por herir a Makoto, por ignorarle, Haru sacudió con brusquedad su cabeza, su labio inferior temblaba y sentía sus ojos aguarse, una mano en su hombro le despertó de su ensoñación.

-¿Estás bien Haru-chan?-Rin y Nagisa le observaron preocupados, pues Haru se había quedado quieto frente al espejo del baño, Haru asintió.

Rin preocupado se colocó frente a él, Haru estaba más pálido, unas enormes ojeras muy marcadas bajo sus ojos, se veía muy delgado y demacrado, mordió su labio preocupado, también había escuchado por parte de Gou que el pelinegro dejó de ir al colegio sin razón aparente, y dos días antes de que faltara se distraía con una facilidad sorprendentemente, no se centraba y cuando entrenaban estuvo más de una vez apunto de ahogarse, Rin observó fijamente los profundos ojos de Haru, quizás no tenía el mismo poder de Makoto-de saber que piensa Haru-pero no perdía nada con intentarlo.

-¿Qué haces Rinrin?-pregunto curioso el rubio.

-Intento saber que piensa Haru-el pelinegro abrió los ojos sorprendido, la mirada de Rin cambio hacia Nagisa.

-Pero el único que puede hacerlo es Mako-chan- un incómodo silencio se instaló en los tres, Haru bajo la mirada y apretó los puños.

-Bueno es mejor que nos apuremos o si no Rei se va a enfa-Rin se vio interrumpido al impactar contra una persona, ocasionando que Nagisa chocara con su espalda y Haru contra la del rubio-Lo siento yo-Rin alzó la mirada encontrándose unos hermosos ojos turquesa.

-Rinrin muévete, ¿Por qué no caminas?-se quejaba Nagisa, el pelirrojo simplemente lo ignoró.

-¿Souzuke?-pregunto dudoso, el más alto sonrió en respuesta.

-Hey Rin-ambos se saludaron con un abrazo, con los ojos cerrados, al abrirlos hicieron contacto con unos esmeralda, Rin abrió la boca incrédulo.

-¿¡MA-MA-MAKOTO!?-los cuatro restantes saltaron asustados, Nagisa y Haru se asomaron por la espalda de Rin encontrándose a un Makoto escondido atrás de Yamazaki, Nagisa emocionado se lanzó hacia Makoto pero fue bloqueado por el cuerpo de Souzuke.

-¿Qué te pasa?, déjame ver a Mako-chan.

-Lo lamento pero Makoto está herido y no creo conveniente el que usted se acerque de manera violenta-Souzuke se hizo a un lado mostrando a Makoto, Haru abrió los ojos asombrado, su labio temblaba, Makoto tenía todo el cuello envuelto en vendaje al igual que su brazo y pierna derecha, los hematomas en su rostro ya habían desaparecido, la herida de su frente aún estaba ahí, Makoto alzó la mirada teniendo la misma reacción que Haru al verlo.

-¿Qué te sucedió?-pregunto Nagisa, Makoto comenzó a boquear.

-Y-yo-su mirada se dirigió a Nagisa.

-¿Makoto que pasó?-Rin le observaba fijamente, Makoto cambiaba de dirección con nerviosismo.

-Y-yo, lo que pasa…Haru-Makoto abrió los ojos asustado-No Haru, no-Haru sentía como las lágrimas se abrían paso por sus mejillas, no hizo el intento por detenerlas-Haru no, no-lo más rápido que su cuerpo le permitió Makoto camino hasta Haruka-Haru-chan no llores-su voz tembló, sabía que él también estaba a punto de llorar, abrazó a Haru contra su pecho, Haru le regreso el abrazo con fuerza, ocultando su llanto en el pecho de Makoto, el castaño sin poder retenerlo se dejó llorar.

-Lo mejor es que los dejemos solos-el pelinegro observó a Makoto y Haru.

-Pero-Souzuke tomó a Nagisa y lo colocó en su hombro-Oye, bajame-Rin observaba fijamente al castaño con una mueca.

-Makoto es mejor que vayan a un lugar más privado-Souzuke colocó su mano en el hombro izquierdo de Makoto y luego tomó a Rin del cuello de la camisa y salió de ahí arrastrándolo.

Makoto y Haruka se abrazaban como si su vida dependía de ello-pero así lo sentían ellos-, Makoto acariciaba con cariño y cuidado la cabeza de Haru, enredando sus dedos entre los suaves y sedosos cabellos azabache, por su lado Haru se dedicaba a dibujar figuras imaginarias y sin sentido en la ancha espalda del castaño. Luego de varios minutos de estar en esa posición decidieron observarse el rostro, Makoto sonrió tiernamente mientras con una mano sostenía el rostro lloroso de Haru, junto sus frentes con cuidado, Haru gustoso recibía los mimos del ojiverde.

-Makoto-su voz tembló.

-Dime.

-Lamentó ser un idiota-Haru apretó la camisa de Makoto entre sus manos, el castaño abrió los ojos-Y-yo de verdad lo siento, y-yo no he actuado como un verdadero amigo, yo sólo te he herido, lo lamento mucho de verdad, yo-nuevamente las lágrimas aparecieron-Espero que algún día me perdones, aunque tampoco te culpó si no lo haces, ojalá no fuera tan estúpido-Makoto sonrió y con todo el amor que tenía abrazo de nuevo a Haru.

-Disculpas aceptadas Haru-chan-se separó y con sus pulgares limpió las lágrimas en las mejillas de Haruka-Seamos los mejores amigos otra vez-en el rostro de ambos se formó una enorme sonrisa.

Haru abrazo fuertemente a Makoto recibiendo un quejido de este, de inmediato se separó y le revisó esperando no herirlo, Makoto se tocaba el cuello con una mueca de dolor en el rostro, Haru observó con pánico como el vendaje se volvía carmesí, hizo que Makoto se apoyará en sus hombros y salió rápidamente del baño hacia el pasillo, desesperado comenzó a llamar a una enfermera, rápidamente en una camilla se llevaron a Makoto a su habitación siendo seguidos por el azabache, al llegar a esta los doctores le prohibieron la entrada a Haru.

Después de una hora le permitieron la entrada, con un poco de nerviosismo Haruka entró, Makoto estaba sentado en la mullida cama, le sonreía dulcemente esperando a que llegará a su lado, los vendajes en su cuello estaban limpios y sin ninguna mancha carmesí de por medio, al notar esto Haru suspiro aliviado, ya con más seguridad avanzó la poca distancia que quedaba y se sentó en la cama, quedando frente a Makoto, el castaño le abrazo con fuerza.

-Te extrañé-susurro Makoto en su oído, erizándole la piel.

-Yo también-Haru apretó más el abrazo, se quedaron así unos minutos más, al separarse se miraron fijamente hasta que Makoto cayó en cuenta que el azabache tenía la misma ropa que él.

-Por cierto, Haru-chan ¿Qué haces aquí?-Haru le miró confundido-A lo que me refiero es que si estás herido o algo por el estilo como para que estés en el hospital-Haru desvío la mirada, Makoto sonrió, colocó una mano en el rostro de Haru y con toda la delicadeza que consiguió hizo que le mirara.

-¿Por qué tan cariñoso?-pregunto colocando una mano sobre la del castaño, dándole una sonrisa en respuesta.

-Lo mismo va para ti-Haru alzó los hombros.

-Quizás quiero regresar todo lo que he recibido-una enorme sonrisa se instaló en el rostro de ambos, Makoto sin previo aviso tomo a Haru y lo colocó entre sus piernas, quedando la espalda del azabache contra su pecho, paso sus brazos por la cintura de Haru dándole un cálido abrazo el cual recibió gustoso, recargo su barbilla en la cabeza de Haru, pensando-inevitablemente-que encajaban perfectamente como piezas de rompecabezas-O-oi Makoto.

-Para que sepas aún espero la respuesta a mi pregunta Haru-chan.

-No tengo la menor idea-habló después de un suspiro.

-¿A qué te refieres?.

-A eso mismo, lo último que recuerdo antes de despertar es que estaba en la playa con Rin, Rei y Nagisa.

-¿En la playa?, ¿Un paseo o algo por el estilo?.

-Si a un paseo llamas huir por tu vida entonces sí, era un paseo-Makoto rio suavemente, como le encantaba el lado comediante de Haru, un lado que esperaba solo él conociera.

-¿Huir?, ¿Por qué?.

-No quería que Nagisa me matará-Ahora si Makoto estaba confundido.

-¿Matar?, ¿Por qué razón lo haría?-Haru se tenso.

-Pues….Él creía que te había hecho algo malo-Haru suspiro-Aunque tampoco estaba tan equivocado-Makoto abrazo con más fuerza a Haruka.

-Tranquilo Haru-chan, no es culpa tuya-Makoto beso con suavidad la cabeza de Haru, ocasionando un pequeño sonrojo en el azabache.

-M-Makoto.

-Dime.

-Te quiero-Makoto abrió los ojos sorprendido, Haru acariciaba con sutileza sus brazos, tratando de no tocar su herida, el rostro de Makoto rápidamente se tornó de un rojo intenso, compitiendo con el de los tomates.

-Y-yo t-también te q-quiero-Makoto ocultó su rostro en la cabellera de Haru.

Makoto estaba que no lo creía, nunca, pero nunca Haru y él se habían dicho esas simples palabras, pero tan profundas a la vez, podía sonar estúpido pero simplemente estaba muy feliz, aunque debía ser sincero consigo mismo y admitir que algo se sentía extraño. Sentía que había una enorme diferencia en sus "Te quiero", sentía que su «te quiero» era muy diferente al «te quiero» de Haruka, que los dos tenían un significado totalmente diferente-y quizás no estaba tan equivocado-. Makoto sintió un leve dolor en su brazo, donde Haru anteriormente estaba acariciando.

-Makoto.

-Dime.

-Habla con toda sinceridad y dime que sucedió-Makoto abrió sus ojos sorprendido.

-H-Haru no- el recuerdo de lo que había sucedido hacia cinco días regreso a la mente de Makoto como si de una explosión se tratase, de sorpresiva y dolorosa, soltó un quejido doloroso, haciendo que Haru se preocupe.

-¿Estás bien?-Haru le observó y enredó su mano con la de él, dándole suave caricias en sus nudillos-Makoto quiero saber, no lo guardes- Haru se volteó quedando frente a frente, con sus piernas a un lado de sus caderas, le sonrió sutilmente-Por favor dime.

-Y-yo, Haru-lágrimas se deslizaron sin problemas por las mejillas de Makoto, Haru colocó su mano en el rostro de Makoto, quién rápidamente colocó la de él encima de la suya.

-Dime-le alentó.

-Estoy solo-susurro herido, Haru contempló como lentamente la fortaleza de Makoto se derrumbaba llevándose la suya también, sus ojos se aguaron, apretando los dientes habló.

-No es verdad, Makoto no es verdad-Haru tomó la cabeza de Makoto entre sus manos, obligándole a mirarlo, mientras él aguantaba las lágrimas-¡No es verdad!, tienes a tu familia, a los chicos, a, a Nagisa, también a Rei, o, o a Rin, también estoy yo, también yo-Makoto comenzó a negar mientras más lágrimas salían, Haru hacia un esfuerzo por no llorar.

-Ellos no están-susurro, Haru abrió sus ojos sorprendido.

-¿Q-que?

-¡Están muertos!-Haru bajo lentamente sus manos, con sus ojos abiertos a más poder miraba fijamente al castaño, sin evitarlo sus lágrimas escaparon de su prisión.

-¿Qué?.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Hola, ¿Qué tal?, ¿Cómo están?.

Les prometo que no tengo ni la menor idea de cómo fui capaz de escribir esto.

Me encantó mucho como me quedo aunque odie y sufrí en la parte de Makoto y su madre, debo admitir que lloré un poquito-mucho en realidad-, lamentó mundo si está parte les incómodo o algo por el estilo, aunque era algo necesario, supongo que lo que quería demostrar era como las personas pueden sufrir después de una pérdida familiar hasta el punto de la locura,-aunque yo nunca he perdido a un familiar-, en fin, las oraciones que salen en esta parte de color **negro** son la letra de una canción que se llama «Gothic Lolita» de Emilie Autumn.

En cuanto a Haru espero haber logrado que se viera lo arrepentido y herido que se encontraba por toda esta situación, que no lo tachen por hipocresía o por artificial, ya que sus sentimientos si son verdaderos, quizás no tanto luego del incidente en la piscina ya que el creía que podría arreglar todo con Makoto al siguiente día, pero ya en soledad y todo eso logró pensar en todas las idioteces que estuvo cometiendo y en su manera de tratar a Makoto, sintiéndose muy mal consigo mismo y muy arrepentido.

Lamentó, en serio lamentó volver a herir a Makoto de esta manera tan fea, pero es que esta era la única manera de que Haru pudiera poner sus pensamientos en orden. Prometo que voy a intentar de no seguir lastimando a nuestro castaño. Como recompensa vimos el nuevo cariño que esta naciendo entre ellos, por mi parte creo y siento que todo este embrollo sirvió para reforzar su amistad haciéndola más estable.

En fin, espero que les este gustando.

Si tienen sugerencias o comentarios de la historia son bienvenidos.

Espero que sigan apoyando la historia.

Sin más que decir me despido.

Los personajes de Free! no me pertenecen, son de Kōji Ōji.


End file.
